My Best Friend Mickey Mouse
by animefanman777
Summary: Mickey Mouse is everyone's best friend. But when he meets the Anime characters for the first time, their lives will change forever as Mickey's smile and style will brighten the Animes' day and become his best friends. Explore Mickey's life as he makes new friends with the Animes and helping their problems as Mickey Mouse proves laughter comes in any O' size.
1. Mickey and the young Anime Man

**My Best Friend Mickey Mouse**

 **Inspired by Disney and the Anime production companies**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello to all you viewers and welcome to the first episode (chapter) of my first crossover story _My Best Friend Mickey Mouse_. All rights of the characters belong to Disney and the anime productions.

In honor of celebrating Disneyland for 60 years to worldwide, and I am a big fan of Mickey Mouse and Disney since I was little, I thought it would be great if Mickey Mouse and his friends get a chance to interact with Anime characters since I'm also a big anime fan.

This story has no plot line, like an adventure or heroic mission. It's all about everyday life events like a sitcom show or short cartoons. The story is about Mickey Mouse, along with his friends, interacting with the Anime characters of what they do during their days off from their work, but still has mishaps and evil enemies along the way.

In each episode, I will use one different Anime show at a time instead of using multiple Anime shows in the same chapter (Two or more different stories of Anime/Manga in the same episode). I am using Anime/Manga stories of what I already watched and read and are my favorites, but feel free to put any Anime/Manga you like to me, and I'll do my best to put them in this story. (I may need to research some Animes/Manga that I haven't seen or read yet.)

 _ **Also**_ , any Anime/Manga that's rated "mature" will be reduced to "everyone" in order for every age viewer to read without any adult content. _**My stories are meant to read for everyone**_.

I will include myself (Matthew Oda and it's a fanfic), as the one of main characters of the story, but mostly Mickey Mouse will be the star of the story.

Thank you and enjoy the series, _**My Best Friend Mickey Mouse**_.

* * *

 **1\. Mickey and the Young Anime Man**

Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney's lovable symbol of the Disney world. Ever since Steamboat Willie, Mickey is a natural born animated star mouse that hit the nation. Over many years, Mickey Mouse has been in hundreds of cartoons he starred in, and although his appearance changed over his years, he is still the most popular animated mouse of all. Mickey Mouse is the center attention of the Disney company, along with his best friends Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and his other friends. Mickey Mouse is everyone's favorite friend.

But…, even though Mickey Mouse may be everyone's friend, sometimes including the other animation companies, there's one Mickey Mouse never actually made friends from a special group of people he couldn't understand them yet. But soon, Mickey Mouse will know how wonderful these special people are by their culture, their behavior, and of course… their animated behavior. Those people are… the Animes.

Mickey Mouse may not know what Japanese Anime is, but his life is about to a take a turn for the best as he will meet them and understand them like never before in his early years. It all begins one late day at Disney Studios…

* * *

It is the end the day's work as everyone in the studio is leaving and heading home for the day. Mickey Mouse is at the front gates of the studio as he and his wonderful friends waved good-bye and goodnight. He and his loyal dog Pluto headed home for the day and decided to play together the next day since the weekend is right around the corner.

"Oh boy!" Mickey said with joy, "What a day's work. We just finished making another episode on our show. Did you think we did a good job on our show buddy?" Pluto only smiled and nodded agreeing Mickey is right. "Well boy, tomorrow is the weekend, so we're going to have lots of fun together." Pluto barked with great joy. Mickey Mouse and Pluto continued to walk down the streets heading for their house.

But along the way as Mickey Mouse and Pluto are passing the street intersections and buildings of the city, they noticed something. They just passed by a few small stores which are a bookstore, a candy shop, and medical store. But the last store they passed was unusual to them. The store's sign said "Japanese Anime Books and Movies." When Mickey saw that, he made a curious look on his face. He then turns to Pluto.

"Say O' boy, do you know what Anime is?" Mickey asked to his loyal pet. Pluto only frowns and shook his head. "Hmm…, well I heard that they are some kind of Japanese thing, but I don't know much about them. Well…, sure I've visit Japan in Disneyland Tokyo pretty much, but I don't know much about their Anime stuff." Mickey was too confuse and curious of what Anime is, but since he doesn't know about them, he never bothered to ask. Mickey only shrugged as he speaks to his dog. "Oh anyway boy, let's go home and a good rest from our today's work." Pluto agrees as the two head home for the day. But Mickey takes one last look at the last store he observed as he has a curious and confused look on his face.

* * *

The next morning at Mickey's house, he and his best dog Pluto are playing fetch with a bouncy ball. They were in the front yard as Mickey throws the ball to the other side of the yard and Pluto retrieving it. Once Pluto got the ball in his mouth, he returns it to Mickey Mouse as he takes the ball and starts another throw.

"Okay Pluto, are you ready?" Mickey happily said with joy. Pluto smiled and nods. "Then… go get it!" Mickey quickly throws the ball at blinding speed as Pluto fetches it. Pluto dashes with all his might to retrieve the flying ball, but of a sudden the ball hit a tree and bounced off in another direction. Pluto tries to retrieve the ball, but it went so fast that he couldn't catch it in time.

Mickey watched the ball go only to discover in great shock that it's heading straight towards a young Asian man in his mid 20s. He has short black hair, wears a light blue shirt with three stars on his shirt, light brown short pants with multiple pockets, and black and white tennis shoes. He is also reading a comic book at the time too and carrying a backpack.

Mickey Mouse had to act fast. "Sir! Look out!" Mickey shouted to the man.

The young man looked up and heard Mickey, but only to see the ball coming to him. Without enough time to react, the ball hit his face as he did at least four back flips in midair and then hit the ground on his back. Mickey Mouse and Pluto were shocked to see an injured man on the ground, so the two rushed over and checked the man.

"Oh no! Sir! Are you okay!?" Mickey Mouse cried.

"Woof! Woof!" Pluto barked.

The young man had a few stars circling over his head, but after a few seconds he shook his head to gain back his conscious, and he opened up his eyes. "Yeah I fine," he said calmly, "No broken bones for sure." As he gets up and clears his vision, he sees Mickey Mouse standing right in front of him as the young man widens his eyes. "Well I'll be…! It's really you, Mickey Mouse. And you too Pluto."

Mickey giggled with joy to have someone noticing him. "That's me!" Mickey said with a smile.

"Woof!" Pluto barked with joy.

"It's a real honor to meet you Mickey Mouse." the young man said, "I'm a big fan of you ever since I was little." Then the young man realizes something, "Oh! I've always wanted to do this from you, but I haven't got the chance back then." He pulls out a book from his backpack and hands it to Mickey with a pen on it. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Certaintly." Mickey Mouse replied happily as he took the autograph book from the man and writes his name in the book. "Who am I writing to?"

"Oh, the name's Matthew, Matthew Oda. You can call me Matt for short." the young man responds.

"Matthew Oda, got it." Mickey said as writes down his and Matt's name in the book. Mickey wrote in the book, ' _From your favorite mouse and friend, Mickey Mouse._ ' Mickey gives the book back to Matt, but Matt has one last request. "Can I also have a paw print from Pluto as well?"

Mickey Mouse turns to Pluto with a smile. "Well boy?" he asked.

Pluto smiled and nods. Matt was pleased again as he opens a blank page from the book and holds it to Pluto. Pluto stamps his paw on the blank page and makes a paw print. Matt takes the book and writes Pluto's name on the page to know whose paw print it is. Matt puts the book away into his backpack and stores it.

"Thanks you guys, I really do appreciate it." Matt said with a grin.

"( _Giggle_ ) No trouble at all." Mickey said and smiled.

Pluto is happy too, until he spotted a book next to Matt's left foot. "Arf! Arf!" he barked.

"What is it boy?" Mickey asked as he and Matt noticed Pluto. Pluto pointed to the book on Matt's left foot. Mickey spots the book. "Uh, Matt, there's something on your foot."

Matt noticed the book, and he picks it up. "Oh, thanks, I was reading this." he said.

"W-What is it?" Mickey asked.

"See for yourself." Matt gives the book to Mickey Mouse as he reads the title.

But Mickey raises one of his eyebrows in confusion as the book's title says: Pokémon. Pluto also sees the title of the book and also makes a confused look on his face. Mickey then asks a question. "Uh, what is Pa-Kay-mun?" he asked.

"It's Pokémon to be exact." Matt corrected Mickey, "And that happens to be a one of the Japanese manga books."

"Manga?" Mickey became curious.

"Yeah, it's like comic books but Japanese style." Matt looks into his backpack and pulls out more Manga books to show to Mickey. Mickey read the titles of the books, but they are really unfamiliar to him. The titles all said: Princess Resurrection, Azumanga Daioh, Rosario + Vampire, Love Hina, Pretty Cure, Digimon, and lastly Mermaid Melody.

When Mickey sees this, everything is new to him. And when he starts to skim through the pages of the books, it is still new to him to see all the characters, settings, and their wild takes in the Japanese comic books. Truth to be told to Mickey, it was like seeing a different world that Mickey never expected. Mickey then returns the books back to Matt.

"Wow, I never expected to see that kind of characters in my life." Mickey said with little surprise.

"I thought you knew what Manga is all about since it is popular all around the world." Matt thought, "Especially in Tokyo Disneyland. I thought you knew about Japanese animation."

"Well, I maybe popular all around the world, but I never knew too much about Japan's animated characters. Japan loves me because was I notable for bringing smiles to all the children and families." But after Mickey says that last sentence, he makes a concern look on his face. Matt noticed Mick's face. "But, I am curious to find out what makes Japan's Anime and Manga so special."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, just between you and me, lately during my time off from work at the Disney Studios, I've been noticing people watching and reading those kind of Japanese books and TV shows lately. They all seem to like it, but… I just don't understand why."

When he heard that last statement Mickey Mouse said, Matt grins and raises his eyebrows. "Well Mickey," he said gently, "what if I told you that the Japanese animated characters, which I like to call them the Animes, do not act like you Mickey, but they are very special people."

When Mickey heard that, he makes a curious look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Matt still smiles. "Well, would you care to walk with me as I tell you everything about the Animes?" he asked, "I like to have a habit of talking stories while walking with someone I know or is my friend."

Knowing that Matt Oda is a big fan of Mickey Mouse, Mickey decided to tag along with Matt. Mickey ordered Pluto to stay behind and watched the house while he's gone. Pluto agrees, and Mickey and Matt started walking down the streets.

* * *

As Mickey and Matt started continuing to stroll down the streets, Matt explains everything. "So Mickey," Matt speaks, "There is a big difference between your kind of animated life and the Animes' life."

"What do you mean by that? Mickey asked.

"Okay, it's like this:" Matt takes a breath and explains, "Mickey, like Bugs Bunny, Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and every other cartoon character, you and your friends are born to make every family viewer smile with laughter by your comedic stunts and actions. Pie-throwing, slapstick scenes, walking on mid-air then fall, everything but the kitchen sick, you name it. You Mickey Mouse are born to make everyone smile by your tremendous cartoony skills."

Mickey Mouse blushes after hearing Matt's last comment. "Aw gee, I'm not that cartoony." he said. Mickey gains back his smiles and speaks. "And the Animes?"

"Well…, they are totally different from you." Matt still grins at Mickey as he continues to speak. "Unlike you and the other animated cartoons in this nation, Japan's Anime characters are more of the human heart type trait."

Mickey raises one of his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"Anime characters are similar to you that they are drawn and created by people like your old man who started you, but instead being so whacky and silly like you Mickey, their life is more on the humans' heart side. In other words, they are animated characters, but what's so special about them is that they act like us humans. They have the feelings of a human, behavior of a human, and most of all heart of a human."

"You mean… you're telling me they are animated _humans_?"

"You could say that Mickey. Even their animal animated characters also have hearts of a human. I think what it is that Japan wanted to make animated stories about their social life. Their stories contain inspirations, dreams, and love that relate to the humans' society. Japan wanted to capture a moment of morality that can make their viewers understand their human life. A human life where people can understand the concept of being good and compassionate to everyone. That's why all the Animes act like people, like me, in their world."

"Huh, I never thought there could be animated people like that." Mickey is intrigued of all the facts he heard from Matt.

"Well now you know Mickey." Matt and Mickey smiled at each other as Mickey is now more curious about these Animes he was learning. But then Matt's stomach started to growl. "Wooh, I'm hungry." Matt said as he rubs his stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Mickey also rubs his stomach. Then Mickey spotted a sandwich deli not far from him and Matt. "Hey look, there's a deli. What do ya say we eat there for lunch?"

"Great idea Mick, I'll buy lunch for the both of us."

"Aw gee, thanks my fan friend."

* * *

Half an hour passed as Mickey and Matt are outside and sitting at a table eating their food. Matt has the BTL sandwich while Mickey has a melted cheese on tuna with extra cheddar on it. Matt finishes the last piece of his sandwich as he speaks to Mickey Mouse. "How's that sandwich of yours MicK?"

"Faste feally gweat!" Mickey said with his mouth full. He then eats the last piece of his sandwich and then swallows it. He licks off the crumbs from his fingers. "That was really delicious. Thanks for the treat Matt."

"My pleasure, anything for my favorite animated mouse."

Then Mickey has request. "Say Matt, is it okay I can read one of your Manga you called it?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, everything you taught me about those Animes seem very interesting to me. I thought I like to give a shot and see why you people are interested in that stuff."

Matt smiles to see how Mickey is trying something new that he never done in his long life. "I'm surprise, the great Mickey Mouse wants to try to interact the Japanese animated world. I'd be glad to lend you one of my books. Which one do you want?"

Mickey thinks carefully, and then he came to an answer. "I like to read that Pokémon book." Matt nods in understanding as he searches inside his backpack looking for the Manga Mickey requested. Once Matt found it, he lends the book to Mickey. Mickey looks at the book and speaks. "So uh, how do you read these?"

Matt shows Mickey the ropes. "It's like this Mickey: You read it like a comic book as usual, but instead you read it from right to left just like how the Japanese read their books and papers in their country." Once Mickey understands what Matt said, he starts to read the first page and followed Matt's direction. It was then after a few more pages, Mickey started to enjoy the book reading its contents and plotline.

"Wow! This story is great. A boy with his yellow and friendly mouse at his side going on a journey and meeting new friends. They're also defeating some bad people along their journey." Mickey was very pleased with the story as he turns to Matt. "Say, this boy named Ash and his mouse reminds of how I really love my old man…, before he passed away."

"I'm really glad you're enjoying the book." Matt said with a smile, "Enjoy reading while I'll get a drink. I'm thirsty."

"Okay Matt, ( _giggle_ ) I'll be right here waiting and reading." Matt winked at Mickey, and Matt went back into the deli to get a drink.

Mickey kept on reading the Pokémon Manga has he smiles from the story's plotline. He then comes to a page where the boy Ash and his mouse are happily together hugging and smiling. Mickey smiles a lot has he remembers the good old days he used to play with Walt Disney. Ever since his debut in Steamboat Willie, Mickey has never forgotten the face of Walt of how he made Mickey Mouse a golden star. Mickey looks back at the page containing Ash and his mouse running happily on the grass fields. Mickey then realizes and says something to himself.

"I think that Matt Oda is right." Mickey said, "Somehow these Japanese animated characters show us viewers our experienced human life we proudly have. This Ash boy who loves his mouse reminded me of how I loved Walt Disney so much. Seeing this boy and mouse so happy together makes me feel that I'm with Walt Disney every time and we're smiling." Mickey remembered those wonderful times he had with Walt Disney. Even though he passed away many years ago, Mickey's legacy that was started by his old man continues on. Mickey then continues to read as he tries to find the name of the mouse in the story. He then found the name. "Here it is. It says that the yellow mouse in this story is named…, Pie-kay-chu?"

"It's Pikachu to be precise." Mickey heard the voice as he turns to it. The voice was Matt Oda as he appeared before him with a cold cola bottle in his hand drinking it from a straw. He approaches to Mickey Mouse and looks at the Manga book. "Pikachu is Ash's favorite Pokémon and best friend in this story. He and Ash have always been together ever since the beginning of this story."

Mickey blinked in realization, "Wait, how long have they been together?"

Matt tries to remember. "Well from the TV Anime series, they have been together for over 16 seasons so far."

Mickey blinked in surprise to hear that. "Wow, that show must be popular."

"Here, Japan, and everywhere of course."

Mickey smiles to hear that. He then looks back at the Manga he's reading. "That must be amazing to have those characters live out for a long time. Y'know, I've kind of wondering if they do exist, like me, in your world Matt." Matt shrugs to Mickey's question, but then…

"Pika!"

Mickey and Matt heard a voice. It sounded like a cry of small animal. "Did you say something Matt?" Mickey asked.

"That's not me." Matt replied, "but…, I do recognize that voice."

"What is it?"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Matt and Mickey looked everywhere of where the voice is coming from. It was then Mickey puts the book down on the table and spots the source. A few feet away from Mickey and Matt is none other than… Pikachu. Mickey shook his head and widens his eyes in surprise to see such an incredible sight. He then realizes by looking at the Manga he's reading that contain the picture of Pikachu. He puts the book down again and looks at the real deal. Mickey did this stunt over and over again, until he completely lost his mind. No doubt about it to Mickey, he sees the real life Pikachu in front of him.

"Am I seeing things," Mickey said in surprise, "or is that…"

"Without a doubt Mickey." Matt responds, "That is Pikachu."

But a closer observation, the two see that Pikachu is in a pickle as he looks looking high and low for something as he panics. It seemed to Mickey and Matt that Pikachu looks troubled. Without hesitation, Matt speaks to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, are you okay?" Matt asked.

Pikachu heard Matt and faces to him. When he sees Mickey and Matt, Pikachu tries to speaks. "Pika! Pikachu! Pika!" he cried in fear.

"Sounds like he's in trouble." Matt responded.

"Looks like it," Mickey said in curiosity, "but what?"

Pikachu waves his arms as he continues to panic. "Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu! Pika!"

Matt couldn't understand what Pikachu's saying, but he knows from Pikachu's expression that something's troubling him. "Pikachu, is there something wrong?" Matt asks him. Pikachu nods while having his frightful look on his face. "Is there someone who's in trouble?" Pikachu nods again.

That last question Matt asked and Pikachu's response got Matt and Mickey concern that maybe someone's innocent life is in trouble. "Mickey, I think we should help Pikachu." Matt suggested.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Mickey replied with a firm tone. "Today might be my day off, but I'm not just a cartoon character. I'm a mouse who's always like to make people smile and happy. And if someone's in trouble, like how Minnie is always get kidnapped, then I'm here to rescue and save the day."

Matt blinked in surprise, then he grins. "So Mickey, are you willing to help?"

"( _Giggle_ ) Yep! I'm going to help Pikachu."

Matt smiled even more to have Mickey come to the rescue. "Wow Mickey, you are everyone's best friend. Mind if I tag along?" Mickey makes a concern look to Matt. "I promise I won't be such a nuisance to you. Besides, if you have at least a partner or helpful friend at your side, then I'm sure things will make a lot easier for you to save someone in need."

Mickey thought hard, but then he smiles. "Alright then! You can come along. Just don't fall behind and watch your back." Matt gives a thumb up knowing he will be careful. Soon Mickey and Matt approached Pikachu face to face as Mickey first greets him. "Hiya Pikachu, I'm here to help your problem."

Pikachu smiles to hear someone aiding in his assistance. "Pika…" he said with surprise.

"You just tell me or show me what's happening, and I'll be right there."

Pikachu was very pleased as he smiles a lot. Pikachu then speaks telling Mickey and Matt to follow him. Pikachu then dashes into the streets as Mickey and Matt followed him behind. Not knowing what Mickey and Matt are heading and getting themselves into, they kept following Pikachu of his need of assistance.

Mickey Mouse, a legendary character of the world, will soon learn how his interactions to the Japanese animation world will change his life forever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This intro chapter is a warm-up for viewers, but just wait until the next chapter to be published. Stay tuned.


	2. Of Mice and Animes

**2\. Of Mice and Animes**

This episode's Animes: Pokémon

* * *

Mickey Mouse and Matthew followed Pikachu as he led the way down the streets. Pikachu needed someone help, that's why Mickey and Matt are following him.

"Where is Pikachu taking us?" Mickey Mouse asked as he kept running.

"I don't know," Matt replied, "but I hope it's something urgent for us to aid him."

They kept running and following Pikachu until they came into an abandoned warehouse that hasn't been used for years. Mickey and Matt stopped for a breath. Once they did, they looked for Pikachu as they spotted him on top of old wooden boxes and looking into a broken window. Mickey and Matt get closer to Pikachu and looked at him.

"So Pikachu, why are we here?" Matt asked.

"Pika." Pikachu pointed inside the abandon warehouse to show Mickey and Matt the reason. Mickey and Matt looked inside and see something surprising.

Inside of the warehouse are four people, a young pre-teen boy wearing a cap, two young girls one wearing a white cap and the other wearing a red head bandanna, and a young teen with frizzy brown hair, are tied up together with a rope. And next to the tied up people are two older people two who are wearing white uniform clothes with an R on their shirts, and a white-yellowish cat standing on two legs.

Mickey then noticed the boy with the cap. "Hey, that boy." Mickey noticed. "He's from the book I was reading."

Matt sees this with a concern look on his face. "That's… That's Ash and his friends. They have been captured." Matt turns to the three people who aren't tied up, "And those people are crooks called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Mickey wondered.

"If you read the book, they are the bad guys that want to steal Pikachu for his power of conquest."

Mickey then realizes that fact. "Of course! Now I remember."

"Pika!" Pikachu then hears something as his ears raised up.

"What is it Pikachu?" Mickey asked he noticed him.

"Shh! Mickey I hear something." Matt said telling to be quiet and listen. Mickey, Matt, and Pikachu listened.

* * *

"You will not get away with this Team Rocket!" the girl with the white cap exclaimed.

"Dawn's right!" The girl with the red bandanna on her shouted. "You may have captured our Pokémon and us, but you will not get Pikachu."

"My buddy Pikachu is out there somewhere finding help and stopping you guys for good." Ash stated.

"Dream on Twerpo." the cat said, "With youse tied up, you have no chance of freeing youse selves and escaping."

"Meowth is right." A woman named Jessie with long red hair stated and teased, "We got all of your Pokémon in his bag and it's all ours."

"And the only thing left for us on our to-do list is capture Pikachu." A man named James with blue hair stated.

"And once we have Pikachu in our possession, Team Rocket will rule the world." Meowth evilly stated. And the three laughed evilly with such satisfaction.

"Brock, is there any way to get out of this." said the girl with the bandanna on her head.

"I wish I could May," Brock replied with concern, "but these ropes are so tight that I can't move my arms." May starts to worry.

"I can't believe this!" Dawn shouted in anger. "Even after our day off from our studio production, you three still keep chasing us and try to capture our Pokémon."

"Of course Twerpette." Jessie retorted, "We are born to be crooks and steal people's stuff."

"Yeah, that's how we are." James mocked.

"So get yused to it." Meowth said.

Team Rocket kept laughing evilly with joy as Ash and his friends are really concerned in their tough situation.

* * *

After witnessing this terrible event, Mickey, Matt, and Pikachu looked at each other with their firm look on their faces.

"We've got to save them." Matt commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and agrees. Then he makes a stance and charges up his cheeks as he prepares an attack.

"No! Pikachu!" Matt stopped him. Pikachu halted and turned to Matt. "We can't be reckless. We need to think of how we can outsmart and slow Team Rocket down without letting Ash and the others get hurt."

It was then that last statement Matt said gave Mickey a blink on his eyes and smiles in confidence. "Well, don't you worry." Mickey Mouse said. Matt and Pikachu turned to him. "If there's one thing you need to know about me is that I'm really good at defeating my enemies." Mickey then raises his chest with courage. "Don't you worry Pikachu, I'll save those kids."

"Mickey are you sure?" Matt said in little concern.

"Look who you are talking Matt. ( _giggle_ ) I am Mickey Mouse."

Matt stops for a second for a thought, but then he smiles knowing that Mickey Mouse is an extraordinary guy. Pikachu tilts his head a little after hearing Mickey's name as it got Pikachu curious of Mickey.

"Okay Mickey, let me know if you need back up." Matt said.

Mickey only winked and gave and thumb's up to Matt, and then Mickey went in.

* * *

Team Rocket continues to laugh until they stopped.

"Now then, let's capture a Pikachu and bring it to the Boss." Jessie said.

"Yeah, and we'll be in a bathtub of dough." Meowth stated.

"Wobbuffett." Wobbuffett said as he popped out of Jessie's Pokéball once again.

 _ **BAM!**_ Just then the doors of the warehouse slammed opened. Team Rocket almost flinched in surprise, but they turned around to see who came in. Ash and his friends heard the loud bang and looked to see who it is. And standing in front of everyone is none other than Mickey Mouse with his brave and heroic stance appearing before the Animes.

"Hey, who's dis mouse?" Meowth asked.

"I'd never seen a Pokémon like that before." James said in curiosity.

"Hmph, and just what do you want?" Jessie asked.

Mickey Mouse kept his brave and firm look and points to the bag of Pokéball Jessie has and the hostages. "You release those kids and give back those Pokéballs they had, or else…"

"Or else wat you little mousey." Meowth said in irked.

"Or else you're going to be sorry you've mess with me."

"Ha! You!? Are going to battle us by yourself!?" Jessie said in surprise.

Team Rocket laughed with such laughter like it is a joke. "You must be kidding!" James said as he continues to laugh. "You're going to beat us all by yourself!?"

Mickey kept his cool and firm look. "I may be small and a mouse, but I've got my fancy tricks up in my… uh…, arms."

"Well then come and give us your best shot!" Jessie demanded, "Seviper go!" Her Seviper appeared before her. "Seviper use Poison Tail!" Seviper heard Jessie and his tail glowed purple.

Pikachu and Matt blinked in surprise as they watched Mickey, but Matt reacts fast. "Mickey! Look out!" he shouted. Brock heard Matt's shout as he's curious of hearing that name like he knows Mickey from somewhere.

Seviper's Poison Tail charges in on Mickey as it gets closer to him. But just right before on impact, Mickey quickly jumped to avoid the attack as Seviper's Poison Tail hit the solid ground. Mickey then falls onto Seviper's head whacking it in pain. Mickey then jumps off of Seviper's head and runs off. Seviper's head hit the ground in dizziness for a moment.

"What are you doing Seviper!?" Jessie shouted in anger. "Get that mouse!"

Seviper gains its consciousness and chases after Mickey. Mickey ran as fast as he can as Seviper is right on his tail…, so to speak. Mickey then quickly spotted a few stacked boxes, and with his quick thinking skills, he jumped into one of the boxes and hides. Seviper, following up from the rear, chases Mickey and approaches the box that Mickey hides. Seviper looked inside the box but couldn't find Mickey anywhere. But while Seviper kept searching, Mickey appeared out from another box next to the one Seviper is looking as he holds a crowbar behind his back.

"Hey Snake-boy!" Mickey called out to Seviper. Seviper heard and looked, then Mickey pulls back on the crowbar and… _**DONG!**_ knocking Seviper out cold. Seviper has stars circling all around on his head.

Team Rocket was shocked to see Seviper defeated by Mickey. "Hey…, what happened?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"Did that mouse beat Seviper with one attack?" James asked in shock.

"It seems dat way." Meowth stated.

Matt and Pikachu cheered of Mickey's victory. "Alright Mickey! Way to go!" Matt cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

It is now James' turn to stop Mickey Mouse. "Alright Cacnea, stop that mouse!" Cacnea popped out of James' Pokéball but quickly turned around to James and gave him a thorny hug which James feels the prickly pain. "Cacnea! You need to trim your thorns!"

"Heads up again Mickey!" Matt warned him. Mickey is ready for the next fight.

But when Brock heard that name again, it got him thinking. "Mickey…" Brock says to himself, "why is it that I heard that name and seen that mouse before?"

"Cacnea, use Needle Arm on that mouse!" James commanded. Cacnea charges forward towards Mickey as his arms started to glow. Mickey sees the incoming attack as he quickly dodged the Needle Arm. Cacnea missed Mickey but crushed the box Mickey was hiding into pieces.

Mickey quickly runs away, but Cacnea is right behind him. Mickey spotted a few empty oil drums as another idea popped into his head. Mickey Mouse then jumps into one of the empty drums and hides. Cacnea saw Mickey hide and approach the drum Mickey is hiding. Cacnea looked inside to see Mickey is there. James gives Cancea a command. "Cacnea use Needle Arm one time and crush that mouse!" James commanded. Cacnea heard has it pulls back its arm and prepares to smash the drum Mickey is hiding. But…

"Yoo-hoo! I'm over here." Cacnea heard the voice and turns around. There it sees Mickey popping out from another empty oil drum. Cacnea became surprised of Mickey appeared out from another drum. But Cacnea makes its move as he uses its Needle Arm to hit Mickey. Mickey quickly ducked back into the drum and hides. Cacnea's Needle Arm made contact only to hit the top of the open lid of the drum. Cancea looks inside to see Mickey is there, however… "Hey Prickly! Over here!" Cacnea heard and turns around, and is shocked again that Mickey appeared out from another drum. Cacnea becomes confuse, but it kept using Needle Arm to attack Mickey. But Mickey hid in the drum once again, and repeated the same process and trick to Cacnea again. Cacnea kept trying to land an attack on Mickey, but it all soon turn out to be a Whack-A-Mole game as four drums are around Cacnea and Mickey popping out of the different drums.

Team Rocket is stunned and confused of witnessing what Mickey is doing.

"Eh, wat's going on?" Meowth said in confusion.

"Don't ask me Meowth." James replied with confusion. "But that's no ordinary mouse."

Ash and his friends are also surprise and a little amazed by Mickey's actions.

"Check it out." Ash tells to his friends.

"How's he doing that?" Dawn said in amazemet.

"I don't know." May replied, "but that mouse is really good."

Brock continues to observe Mickey as he kept on thinking about him.

Soon after their little Whack-A-Mole game, Cacnea started to feel tired, but Mickey is still in one piece and full of energy. "( _Giggle_ ) Okay Prickly, I'll stop, and give me your best shot." Mickey said as he stands out from one of the drums.

Cacnea sees Mickey Mouse and makes his attack. But due to his exhaustion, it slowly pulls back its arm and tries to hit Mickey. But Cacnea is moving so slow and weak that it only tapped Mickey on the head. Cacnea is really tired, and Mickey took Cacnea's arm off his head. Mickey jumps out from the drum and faces in front of the tired Cacnea. Mickey then gently blows to Cacnea, and Cacnea slowly falls back and collapsed in total exhaustion. Cacnea is out cold.

"Ah! My dear Cacnea!" James cried in shock.

"What's with this mouse!?" Jessie said in surprise.

"Who in da world is he!?" Meowth said in alarm.

Jessie and James had no choice but to return their Pokémon. Mickey Mouse then appears in front of Team Rocket with his firm look on his face. "Alright Team Rocket, now hand over those Pokéballs and turn yourselves to the police." Mickey demanded.

"Ha! Not by a long shot." Jessie said in denial.

"If youse come any closer to us mouse, then we'll run like Ratatas and scram." Meowth said.

"Mickey, be careful!" Dawn shouted to him, "They are really good at running away."

Mickey heard Dawn, and he needs to think of how to stop Team Rocket and get back the trainers' Pokéballs.

Matt and Pikachu watched from afar and heard everything about Team Rocket's get away. "There's got to be a way to slow them down, but what." Matt said in concern.

"Pika…" Pikachu said in concern too.

Matt looked around for something to slow Team Rocket, until he spotted a crate above Team Rocket. It gave Matt a helpful hint to Mickey.

Mickey Mouse kept thinking of stopping Team Rocket, until he noticed Matt waving his arms to get Mickey's attention. When Matt got Mickey's attention, Matt pointed upward and toward the crate that's above Team Rocket. Mickey looked and sees the crate above them. He then sees the ropes attaching the crate that's tied to a wall with a hook on it that's coming off. Mickey's cunning intuition struck him again as he smiles.

"Uh, okay Team Rocket." Mickey speaks to the crooks, "You win this time." Team Rocket blinked in confusion. "You said if I get any closer you'll run away. So I give up." Mickey slowly walks to the wall with the hook on it while distracting Team Rocket.

"You—You mean it?" Meowth asked.

"Yep, I've got nothing in my sleeves…, uh, arms… anymore." Mickey is then next to the hook. "You win, and I lost."

"Well goodie," James said with joy, "for once our strategy to run away as always has finally worked."

Ash and his friends are confused of why Mickey would give up that easily.

"But first, I've got one thing to say to you Team Rocket." Mickey said.

"Yeah, what's that/dat?" Team Rocket said in unison.

It was at that moment, Mickey kicks the hook off the wall as it came off. "Heads up!" Mickey shouted to the crooks.

Team Rocket looked confused, but when they looked up, the fallen crate is heading right towards them. Team Rocket screamed in fright. _**BOOM!**_ The crate smashed Team Rocket to the ground as the crate broke into pieces. Then the bag of Pokéballs came flying out from the pile of rubble, and Mickey catches the bag.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, "Way to go!"

"Wow, how incredible." May said with joy.

"Just who is that guy?" Dawn wondered as she smiles to see such amazement.

Brock makes a firm look to Mickey like he knows him a little. "Somehow he looks familiar to me." he said with curiosity.

"Pika!" Just then Ash and his friends heard Pikachu's shout. They all turned to the sound, and are happy to see Pikachu coming towards them. Matt is also with Pikachu following up from the rear.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouts with happiness, "You are alright." Pikachu appeared in front of Ash with Pikachu's smile on his face. "Great job getting help."

Matt comes forth to the captives and starts untying them from the rope. Mickey Mouse also appeared to the captives with the bag of Pokéballs in his hands. He also unties Ash and the others from the rope. Soon Ash and his friends are free from the rope. Pikachu hopped into Ash's arms as he hugs Ash with great joy.

"I do believe these are yours." Mickey said as he gives the bag of Pokéballs to Ash and his friends.

Dawn takes the bag and looks inside to see all their Pokéballs. "Our Pokéballs," she said, "there all safe and sound." Ash and his friends got all of their Pokéballs back.

"Thanks for all the help." May said to Mickey.

"( _Giggle_ ) No sweat." Mickey said with a grin. "I'm happy to help."

"Well we're not happy!" someone shouted as it got Mickey and the others' attention. They looked and see Team Rocket coming out from the rubble all scratched up on their clothes and skin. "We're taking Pikachu and all of your Pokémon once and for all." Jessie angrily demanded.

"You twerps better prepare for a fight!" James shouted.

"Yeah!" Meowth followed.

"You guys will never learn!" Ash shouted in anger. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leaps up in midair, and then he uses his Thunderbolt to send it to Team Rocket. The crooks widen their eyes in fright as Pikachu's attack gets closer to them. _**BRRZZTTT!**_ Team Rocket became really shocked, then…

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Team Rocket is sent flying into the air.

"Doh! We were so close of capturing those Pokémon and Pikachu!" Jessie shouted.

"But that mouse got the better of us." James moaned.

"Just who is dat mouse anyway?" Meowth wondered.

"I don't know!" Jessie angrily shouted, "I do know this."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "Wobbuffett!" _**PING!**_

"There they go once again." May stated looking at Team Rocket flying.

"We won't be seeing them for a while." Ash said with a grin.

Dawn turns to Mickey with a grin. "Thanks a lot little mouse." Dawn said happily. "You really saved the day."

"Aw, gee, thanks." Mickey said with a little blush on his face.

"Way to go Mickey." Matt said with joy. "Your skills have never failed on you. You are everyone's best friend." Mickey smiles after hearing a good word from Matt.

But Brock became curious of hearing Mickey's name. Without hesitation, Brock speaks. "Excuse me," he said to Mickey. "Who are you? You seemed familiar me."

"Me? ( _Giggle_ ) Why I'm Mickey Mouse of course." he replied with a grin.

But after hearing that, Ash and his friends gasped.

"Mickey Mouse!" Dawn shouted in surprise.

"You mean _the_ Mickey Mouse we heard so much." May said in shock.

"Yep, that's me." Mickey replied with a smile.

"Wow, no wonder you're so good at defeating Team Rocket." Ash stated with a grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with joy.

"It's a good thing you came to our aid, otherwise Team Rocket would've gotten away with all of our Pokémon." Brock said.

Mickey Mouse smiles and winks.

* * *

Later that day when it is sunset, everyone is outside on the streets as everybody about to head home for the day.

"So that's what happened." Matt said talking to Ash and his friends.

"Yeah," May speaks, "we were hanging out together enjoying our day off from our studio work when all of sudden Team Rocket tricked us and ambushed us."

"We thought there was a Pokémon in the abandoned warehouse that looked lost and hurt, when it turns out it was a dummy created by Team Rocket." Brock stated.

"When we got caught, Pikachu manages to escape and ran for help." Ash stated.

"And then you showed up with Pikachu, just in the nick of time." Dawn finished the story.

"Wow, what a crazy day we had Mickey." Matt said to Mickey.

"It sure is," Mickey replied, "but it was great day. I got to meet you Animes for the first time."

"Well Mickey, we're not only the ones." Brock declared. This got Matt and Mickey blinked in surprise. "There are other Animes out there that like to come here in the human world to visit all of their fans. We did the same thing for today during our day off."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "and I'm really sure if you meet the other Animes, everyone is going to be happy to meet you."

"Y-You think so?" Mickey asked.

"Of course," Ash replied, "we were so happy to meet in person and saving our lives. We really appreciate that."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts happily in agreement.

"Yeah Mickey," May said happily, "Thanks for everything. You're our best friend."

When Mickey heard that last word from May, Mickey felt touched. "Y-You really mean that."

"Of course!" Dawn replied, "Mickey, you saved us, and you deserve to be our friend." Ash, Pikachu, May, and Brock agrees with Dawn.

Mickey grins after hearing such a wonderful word from the Pokémon Animes. Matt smiles at Mickey to hear that wonderful word. "Aw… gee, thanks you guys." Mickey Mouse said with a smile.

"Well we better get going." Ash said. "See ya around Mickey."

"Bye Mickey, take care of yourself." May said with joy.

Then the Pokémon Animes went in the other direction and waved goodbye to Mickey and Matt. Mickey Mouse and Matt watched Ash and his friends walk away down on the streets.

"Wow Mickey," Matt said with little surprise, "You just made best friends of your first Animes you've met."

Mickey smiles, then jumps for joy. "Oh boy!" Mickey cheered, "I think I like this making friends with the Animes. I hope there are more out there waiting for me to say hi."

"I bet there are. If you keep it up, I'll bet the Animes will put in a good word about you Mic to the Japanese animated world."

The two smiled at each other, but then Matt checks his watch on his left wrist showing it is getting late. "C'mon Mickey," Matt says, "It's time to head home for the day."

"You're right Matt." Mickey replied, "I need to get home and feed Pluto too."

And the two walked down the streets as they head to their own houses.

* * *

Half an hour passed as the sun is close to setting into the horizon. Matt and Mickey are at the residential street as they approached Matt's front gate of his house.

"Well, this is my house." Matt said to Mickey. "I'll see you later."

"Alright Matt," Mickey responds, "you take care of yourself." Matt nods in agreement. "See ya later." Mickey waved goodbye to Matt, as Matt passes his front gate and walks to his house.

Mickey Mouse then walks a few more steps down the streets as he arrives at his house and passes his front gate. He approaches his house when Pluto, sitting on the porch, hears Mickey coming inside. Pluto smiles, runs up to Mickey, and licks him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Hey Pluto O' boy. It's good to see you again." Mickey said with joy. Pluto stopped licking as Mickey pets his dog. "I had a great day today. How about you?" Pluto barked in joy to reply to Mickey. Mickey laughs with joy to hear Pluto so happy.

"Mickey…" Just then Mickey Mouse heard Matt's voice. Mickey turned to the source and sees Matt just a few feet away from him with a white wooden gate in between them. Matt kept staring at Mickey in little surprise and so did Mickey. They discovered that their houses are right next to each other. Mickey and Matt are next door neighbors. Mickey Mouse and Matt smiled to see this great news. Then Matt speaks.

"Hey Mickey, this is a special coincidence." Matt said, "Maybe you can come over or walk with me again one day."

Mickey giggles then speaks, "You bet Matt. See ya tomorrow!"

Matt winked back with a grin on his face. Mickey, Pluto, and Matt then went into their own house and close the door behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

More and different Animes from different Anime shows and Manga will appear in this story, so stay tuned!


	3. Magic, Wizards, & Mouse, Oh My!

**3\. Magic, Wizards, & Mouse, Oh my!**

 **This episode's Anime: Negima!**

* * *

It is one bright morning as Mickey Mouse is outside in his backyard reading a newspaper as he is on a hammock. Pluto, Mickey's loyal dog, sleeps peacefully right next to Mickey.

"Hmm," Mickey said as he reads the newspaper, " _Gas prices hit sky high due to low supply of oil_. Well that ain't good. Those people better find more oil, otherwise I'll have to get to work by walking with my two feet instead of my car."

 _ **Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!**_ Just then Mickey heard something squeaking like cleaning windows. Mickey Mouse looked toward the source of the sound and sees the cause. There he sees his neighbor Matthew Oda cleaning the windows of his house using a squeegee. Mickey decided to get up from his hammock and walks over to Matt.

"Whew! This is a lot of work." Matt said while cleaning the windows of his house. He is working up a sweat… and literally a lot of sweat. "These windows haven't been cleaned for a while, but I can't see anything if my windows are so blur."

"Hiya Matt, what's up?" Matt heard a voice and turns to see Mickey on the other side of the fence.

"Hey Mickey! I'm cleaning these windows, but the grime and stain on these windows are tough to remove."

"Hmm, well since you're my good neighbor, perhaps I can help?"

"You Mickey Mouse? Of course, after all you're my favorite mouse."

Mickey was pleased as he hops over the fence and lends Matt a hand. Mickey grabs a bucket and a washcloth rag as Matt and Mickey starts to clean the windows. It took a while, but they manage to clean one-third of the windows of Matt's house. The grime and stains on the windows were really tough to remove as the two sweat a lot.

Mickey Mouse is on the roof cleaning one of the windows high above the ground. A smudge is on the window that's stuck on it really tight as Mickey tries hard to remove it. But the washcloth with soap slips Mickey off the window and tips a bucket of soap. The bucket started to tilt and tumble as it falls off the roof. Mickey looked to see where the fallen bucket is heading and gasped in surprised to see it falling onto Matt.

"Hey Matthew! Look out!" Mickey shouted. Matt looked up, but… _**SPLASH!**_ The bucket of soap landed on Matt's head and he is all soaked. "Sorry Matt! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah…, I'm fine Mickey." Matt said as he removes the bucket off his head. "I have no head injuries, that's for sure."

Mickey felt relieved to hear his neighbor being okay. "I'm glad to hear that. Say, can you fill that bucket full of soap for me?"

"Sure thing Mickey. Give me a second." Matt takes the bucket to a garden hose and uses it to fill up the bucket with water. Once the bucket is filled with water, Matt grabs a bottle of window cleaning soap to mix with the water. But when Matt squeezes the bottle, nothing came out. The window cleaning bottle is empty. "Hey Mickey! We have a problem." Mickey heard Matt. "I'm all out of window cleaning soap."

"Gosh! Well…, what do we do?"

"Well, I like to get windows really clean as soon as possible, so how about we take a break of cleaning and head to the hardware store for more soap."

"Great idea Matt. I'll be right down." Mickey then puts down the washcloth rag and runs to a ladder that he used to get up onto the roof. Mickey grabs the ladder and slides down all the way to the ground. Once Mickey lands on the ground, Mickey approaches to Matt as he and Mickey are ready to do some shopping.

"Great Mickey, let's get going." Matt said.

* * *

An hour passed as Mickey and Matt just finished shopping for more window soap and exiting the store. They exit the parking lot and headed down the streets with a couple of window cleaning soap bottles in Matt's backpack.

"That should be enough to clean your windows." Mickey said.

"Indeed," Matt replied, "we should be able to finish and clean them in no time."

Then Mickey makes a thought. "Say, do you think today maybe we're going to bump into an Anime?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, call it an animated mouse's intuition."

Matt thinks for a moment as he and Mickey are coming up a street's corner. While they weren't paying attention…, _**CRASH!**_ Matt got hit hard as he is on the ground rubbing his head.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Mickey said in little shock.

"Yeah I'm fine," Matt slowly replied, "but what did I hit?"

Mickey and Matt looked to see what bumped into Matt. There they see is an Anime. A 14 year-old girl with a long brown hime haircut wearing a red-brownish school uniform. She is also wearing roller blades on her feet. The anime girl stood up and rubs her flank.

"Ma'am are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." the girl said, "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mickey Mouse aids the girl as he lifts her off the ground and on her feet. The girl balances herself from slipping off from her roller blades. "You don't have any scratches or bruises on ya?" Mickey asked.

"Nah, of course not. I'm one hundred percent fine." said the girl.

"Well that's good to hear."

Matt got up and looks at the girl. A close observation of her got Matt curious that he seen her before. Matt begins to speak. "Hey Miss, what's your name?" he asked, "I think I've seen you before."

"Me?" the girl replied, "I'm Konoka Konoe. I'm a student at Mahora Academy."

Mickey makes a confused look on his face, but Matt widens his eyes in realization. "Of course! You're the girl from _Mahou Sensei Negima!_ I thought I'd recognize your face."

"I'm glad you noticed who I am." Konoka smiles.

"Who now?" Mickey wondered in confusion.

Matt noticed Mickey is brand new to the Anime girl and what Anime story Matt was talking about. "Oh Mickey," Matt said and noticed, "This Anime character is from the hit Manga and Anime series _Mahou Sensei Negima!_ It's about a young magical boy in training who becomes a teacher and meets all different girls in his class at an all-girl academy. This girl Konoka is one of them."

Mickey understood what Matt said. "A magical boy?" But Mickey became aware of a Anime character who has magical powers.

"Yeah Mickey, in some Animes, they have characters that have magical powers, like they're wizards or mages."

"I see…"

After Matt explains Mickey Mouse the story, Matt introduces to Konoka. "I'm Matthew at your service, and I'm a fan of your Anime story. You, Negi, and everyone else are so funny in your Anime."

"Aw, thanks for that compliment Matt." Konoka replied with a smile.

Matt sees Mickey as he speaks to him. "Oh, hey pal, why don't you introduce her who you are." Matt suggested. "You said you like to meet the Animes and become their friend."

Mickey realizes that and blinks. "Oh, yeah! ( _giggle_ ) I almost forgot." Mickey said. Mickey then approaches to Konoka with his grin on his face. "Hi there Konoka, please to meet you."

"You too." Konoka replied with a grin and shook Mickey's hand. "What's your name?"

"The name's Mickey, Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse…" Konoka pauses herself for one moment when she hears that name. She thinks hard. "Mickey Mouse… Mickey Mouse… Where did I hear that name before?" Konoka thought really hard, until she blinked in surprise. "Mickey Mouse!? You mean the Mickey Mouse of Disney?"

"( _Giggle_ ) That's me."

Konoka smiled to see this amazing sight. "Wow, it's a real honor to meet you Mickey-kun."

"Mickey-kun?" Mickey is confused of hearing that name. But Matt gives Mickey the info.

"The –kun means to say someone who is cute and nice in Japanese." Matt stated to Mickey.

"Oh, really?" Matt nods to Mickey. "Do you speak Japanese?"

"Not always, but I do know the common terms of the language."

"So Mickey-kun, what are you doing here out on the streets?" Konoka asked kindly.

"Well, me and my neighbor just bought some window cleaning bottles for my neighbor." Mickey stated. "Plus, we're taking a break of window cleaning."

"Well, since you're on break, why don't you come with me to Mahora Academy?"

Mickey blinked in surprise. "For real?"

"Why not Mickey?" Matt speaks, "You wanted to make more friends of the Animes, so take this chance."

"( _Giggle_ ) You're right Matt. Alright Konoka, why don't you lead the way."

"Sure thing Mickey-kun." Konoka said with delight.

Konoka started skating on her roller blades slowly as Mickey and Matt follows her to the academy.

* * *

It took some time, but Mickey and Matt arrived at the front gates of Mahora Academy with Konoka at their side.

"Here we are." Konoka speaks to the two, "Welcome to Mahora Academy."

Mickey and Matt are astounded to see a huge academy right before their eyes.

"Wow, what a huge school." Mickey said in amazement.

"It's big enough for every grader to come here." Matt says in awe.

"That's the whole point." Konoka stated. Mickey and Matt heard her. "Mahora Academy happens to be the only academy where us students can take all the grades they want in here. From kindergarten to high school. Plus Mahora Academy contains lots of shopping and entertaining districts for us students to enjoy."

"Wow, you got everything here." Mickey said, "It's like your very own utopia."

"I guess you could say that." Konoka reddens a little from Mickey's statement.

"Hey Konoka!" Just then Mickey, Matt, and Konoka heard someone's shout. They turned to the source and spotted another teenage girl with red-orangey twin-tail hair with bells on the sides of her head running up to the front gate. She is also wearing the same uniform Konoka wears.

"Hey, Asuna!" Konoka shouted saying hi to her best friend.

Asuna caught up to Konoka and catches her breath. Once she did, Asuna looks up and see her friend smiling at her. "Hey Konoka," Asuna said with a grin, "looks like we made it on time."

"For sure," Konoka replied, "I thought you slept in and be late."

"Nah, that alarm clock you gave me the other day really worked like a charm, and newspaper delivery ran smoothly as usual." Konoka smiles to hear her friend being just fine.

Matt and Mickey smiled to see two girls smiling at each other. But then Asuna noticed Mickey and Matt's presence and stared at them.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Asuna asked her friend.

Konoka turned to the two guys and noticed them. "Oh them?" she said, "Let me introduce to you. The young man is Matthew."

"Hey there," Matt said with a grin, "How's it going?"

Konoka continues the introduction, "And that mouse right there. You going to be surprise, because that's Mickey M—"

 _ **DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_ "Oh no!" Asuna shouted, "The bell!" The academy's school bells rang telling the students that all classes are about to start. "Konoka come on! We're going to be late for class." Asuna grabbed Konoka's arm as Asuna pulls Konoka into the school's facility. "Love to stay and chat with ya guys, but we gotta go!"

"Take care you two." Konoka said with a smile. "You are welcome to be on campus." And the two girls enter the academy as they rush to their class.

Mickey and Matt watched the girls go into the academy.

"Well, now what do we do Mickey?" Matt asked as he shrugs a little.

"Well, I like to meet more Animes today." Mickey declared, "And this academy happens to have a lot of them."

"Yeah…, but my windows…"

"Oh please Matt, I really want to become _everyone's_ best friend." Mickey begged as his eyes turn into dog eyes.

Matt kept staring at Mickey's dog eyes as it couldn't make Matt resist it. Matt takes a thought, then he sighs. "Okay Mickey, you win." Mickey smiled even more. "But that means we have to work really hard once we get back home and clean my windows."

"Then it settled! Let's head inside the academy and meet those Animes."

Matt agrees with a nod as the two enter the academy.

* * *

Meanwhile in class of 3-A, there are 29 student girls waiting for their young teacher to show up. Some are small, some are big, some are pretty, and some are normal. Every girl sat at their own seating position and waiting quietly.

The only problem in the classroom that Ayaka Yukirhiro, the classroom's representative, noticed is that Konoka and Asuna are not present in the room yet. "Uh! Where is Dumbbells and the dean's granddaughter?" Ayaka moaned. "The professor is on his way, and those two are not here."

"Don't worry Class Rep." said a girl with red hair that's tied up into two buns and sitting next to Ayaka. "They will make it on time, especially Asuna. She always arrives on time with that incredible running speed she has."

"Speak to yourself Sakurako. It's bad enough to have that shiftless and useless dummy to interfere with me and my Negi." Ayaka then speaks in love, "Oh, Professor Negi, my only one. We should never be apart." Sakurako next to her sweat-drops in embarrassment.

Outside of the classrooms and in the hallways, Asuna and Konoka scurried as fast as they can to reach to their classroom.

"Hurry Konoka, we're almost there." Asuna shouted while running.

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" Konoka replied as she runs too.

But just then up ahead of the two girls, they spotted Negi, their young boy professor who is about to enter his classroom. Asuna and Konoka ran as fast as they can to catch up to him. Then Negi heard Asuna and Konoka coming towards him. It was then that Asuna and Konoka finally caught up to Negi before he went inside the classroom.

"Hello girls," Negi said gently, "you arrived just in the nick of time."

"Thought… we… didn't make it." Asuna said as she is exhausted from her run.

"But looks like we did." Konoka said in relief.

"I would've given you girls a tardy," Negi said, "but you made it in time, and that's all it matters." Negi opens the door and shows them in. "Come inside girls."

"Thanks Negi-kun." Konoka said with a smile. And she went inside as Asuna followed up behind her.

But just before Asuna stepped inside the classroom, Negi stopped her by grabbing her arm. Asuna noticed and see Negi in a concern look.

"Um…, Asuna," Negi speaks in distress, "I need to speak to you."

"What is it Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Well…," Negi asked Asuna to bring her ear close to him. Negi whispers, "meet me in the dean's office after class. It's an urgent situation."

Asuna heard, and she gives Negi a smile and wink. Then the two entered the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile on the campus grounds, Mickey and Matt are strolling around as they looked at all the different buildings and fields that Mahora Academy contained. They saw a soccer field, a theater, an indoor pool, different clubs, and recreation fields and parks.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Mickey said with joy.

"You said it." Matt replied with a grin, "According from the Manga I read, Mahora Academy is the best academy known to man. A lot of students come here to learn and have fun during their academic years."

"Well, from the way I see it, I'd say they're having a great time."

Matt agrees as he and Mickey looked at all the students having fun and being together. But while they are focusing on the students from afar…, _**BAM!**_ Matt got hit again and landed on the ground as a few spirals above his head are spinning.

"Matt, are you okay?" Mickey said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine again." Matt said as he rubs his head.

The two looked up to see who hit Matt. There they see is a man, about in his 40's, who has round glasses and little facial hair both mustache and beard. He has smooth flat brown hair, and wears a leather brown jacket and long blue jeans. He also carried a huge bag around him that contains a plethora of long sticks.

The man looked dizzy for a moment, until he regains his consciousness and looks up to see who ran into him. He sees Mickey and Matt staring at him.

"Hey sir, are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"Uh…, yes, I'm fine." the man said in firm tone, "Now if you excuse me, I got to go somewhere right now." Then the man dashed off without saying goodbye.

"Jeez, no sympathy on a young gentleman." Matt said in little anger.

Mickey aids Matt by lifting him up on his feet. Once Matt got on his feet, he wipes the dirt off his clothes.

"Huh, I wonder why he left in a hurry?" Mickey wondered.

"I don't know Mick, but I can tell he didn't look nice." Matt stated.

Mickey wondered who that man they bumped into was, but then he spotted something on the ground. "Hey what's that?"

Matt looked, and there the two see a red rod with crescent moon and a star in the middle of it on the end of the staff. "It looks like a staff." Matt stated.

"W-Why is it on the ground?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe that man dropped it." Matt then picks up the staff and holds it in both of his hands.

"Well uh, what'd we do with it?"

"I'm sure that man is gone by now. But maybe we can take this to the faculty's security, and maybe they'll know what to do."

"Great idea Matt. Let's head over there now." Matt agrees with Mickey, and the two continued to walk on campus heading for the security building.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dean's office…

"What!?" Negi, the boy professor shouted in fear. "Is this true?"

"Indeed it is my boy." The dean, Konoe, replied to Negi.

"No way," Asuna said in concern, "a man is stealing powerful staffs from powerful wizards?"

"Yes, that is true." A teacher named Takahata stood next to the dean with concern. "He's now here in this vicinity trying to pilfer your staff Negi."

"This is bad Negster," Chamo, a magic and talking ermine, hopped onto Negi's shoulder and speaks to him. "This crook must be planning to use those staffs for his ultimate weapon of conquest, or trade them for cash."

"If we don't do something, my staff might get stolen, and I won't be able to cast any powerful magical spells and artes." Negi said in fear.

Asuna gently bops Negi on the head to dry up his tears. "Chill out Negi." Asuna told him to be brave, "No one is going to steal your staff not without with me and the rest of class 3-A around."

"Kagurazaka is right boya." said a girl with a Britain accent. Everyone turned to see Evangeline, a little ten year-old girl with long blonde hair, and next to her is Chachamaru, a robotic teenage girl with long green hair. Evangeline then speaks up, "Remember, we're your partners. It's our job as magical beings to prevent any people with impure hearts use magical powers for abuse."

"Never expected to hear that kind of responsibility coming from you, Eva." Asuna said with a cheeky look on her face.

Evangeline flinched in realization, then she blushes. "Wha!? I-I… I only said that because it is the boya's responsibility to make sure that he protects both the magical and the human world. That's all."

Asuna still has her cheeky look. "You sure…?"

"Why you… You want me to suck your blood!?"

"Take it easy you two." Takahata said as he stops the two girls from fighting. Asuna and Eva stopped and listened to the older teacher. "What's matter most is you guys better be on high alert when that crook is around. Don't let your guard down."

"We understand Professor Takahata." Negi said, "We'll be on the lookout and capture that staff-stealing crook for good."

"Very good my boy." the dean said calmly, "we already spread the word out to the campus. So Negi, you and your partners are free to go now."

"Thanks." Negi said as he bowed to the dean. Then he, Asuna, Chamo, Eva, and Chachamuru head for the front doors of the office and start to leave the room. Once they got outside of the dean's room, Negi and his student girls begin to think in concern. "I'm really worried… All those magical staffs that the wizards use are stolen, and that crook doesn't know what capable powers they contain."

"You're right," Eva agreed, "the best thing to do is make sure your staff doesn't get stolen as well."

"Right Eva. Let's go check it out and see if it's still there. Last time, I put my staff in the teachers' office."

Negi's student girls agreed and followed him to the office. But just they are about to reach the corner… _**BONK!**_ Negi bumped into someone.

"Negi! Are you alright!?" Chamo said in fright.

"Are you hurt?" Asuna said in concern.

"No, I'm fine." said Negi as he rubs his head. "I have no bruises." Then he looked up to see who he bumped into. There he sees Mickey Mouse and Matt with Matt lying on the floor in little pain.

"Ow, what is this? Bump into Matt and Make Him Dizzy Day?" Matt said in little pain.

Mickey Mouse is next to Matt helping him out. "Matt, are you alright… again?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mickey." Then Matt got up on his feet again and sees Negi and the girls in front of him and Mickey.

"Hey mister, sorry about that." Negi said in apology.

"No need to. This sort of thing happens."

"Hey, wait a minute." Asuna speaks up, "You're the man I met early today."

"Right," Matt replied in realization, "You're… uh… Asuna, that's it."

"Excuse me," Eva speaks up and everyone hears her, "I don't to mean to interrupt, but who are these people?"

"Oh, I met these guys earlier today." Asuna introduces the two people. "The young man is Matthew, and this mouse here is… uh… Mickey." The two guys waved hello to Negi and the girls.

"Nice to meet you two." Negi said with a grin, "I'm Negi Springfield."

"Hmph, Well my name is Evangeline." Eva said with a snob, "Call me Eva for short."

Chachamaru bowed first, then she speaks. "Hello there, I'm Chachamaru. Please to meet you."

"I haven't seen you guys around in Mahora Academy before." Negi stated and noticed. "Are you new here of this Anime story?"

"Oh no," Matt replied, "I'm a just a young man who's a big fan of you Animes. And Mickey here is just tagging along with me. We came here to explore Mahora Academy."

"I see." But Negi became curious about Mickey of how he can stand on his two feet and walks like a human. He assumed Mickey is a magical creature from the magic world.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Mickey said with a grin. "But right now we got a serious case here."

"What do you mean?" Asuna wondered.

"Well we found this staff," Matt speaks and replies, "and we came here to find the security room in order to return it to its owner."

"What staff is that?" Eva asked.

Matt gets his backpack, opens it, and pulls out the red staff that he and Mickey got from the man. Matt shows the staff to Negi and the girls.

"That's an interesting staff." Asuna said as she observes it.

"But what is that staff?" Negi wondered.

But then Chamo popped out and hopped onto Negi's shoulder. "Hey wait a sec!" he shouted as he got everyone's attention. "I recognize that staff! That's Emilee's Lunar Rod!"

"Hey, a talking weasel." Mickey said in little surprise.

"I'm an ermine Big Ears." Chamo said in little ire. "The name's Chamo by the way Mickey. But that's not important right now. What you guys got is Emilee's rod."

"You know this Chamo?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, there's this magical and famous Magister Magorum named Emilee who uses the power of the moon to defeat her enemies. She said to be the Witch of the Moon because she prowls in the night and defeats her enemies who are trying to invade her home or people during the night. But I heard recently that her rod was stolen when she got her guard down. And this rod is the one!"

"But if that is true of what you say Chamo…" Chachamaru speaks.

"Where did you get that rod you two?" Eva said in a firm tone.

"There was this man who we bumped into us on campus." Mickey stated, "He said he was in a rush, then he left without noticing he dropped this staff. Is there something wrong?"

"You bet Mickey." Chamo speaks, "Word on the street is that there's a crook who is stealing all the magicians' mighty staffs and rods."

"But that means one thing Mickey…" Matt said as clued in on these facts. "That man who has all those long sticks is actually…"

"The crook stealing all of those staffs and rods." Mickey finished Matt's statement.

"Mickey, Matt, where did you saw that man?" Asuna asked in a stern tone.

"Last time we saw him was around near the badminton fields." Mickey said.

"Then he's not that far from here." Negi said in concern. "He might be getting close to my staff."

"Your staff?" Mickey asked in little confusion.

"Yeah Mickey," Matt responded, "You see, Negi is the wizard here whose taking the role of a teacher."

"So you're the boy wizard." Mickey was little surprised, but he makes a concern look. "But I find it a little hard to believe you have any magical powers."

"Believe me mister," Negi speaks, "If you saw us battling with magic, then you find it to be believing."

"C'mon! Let's go to the teachers' lounge before it's too late." Asuna commanded. Negi and the other girls agreed with Asuna.

"Hold on!" Matt calls out to the team, "Is it possible we can come along too?"

"I don't know…" Negi said in concern thinking about putting Matt and Mickey on the team.

"Aww, don't worry." Mickey cheers the team up. "I may be a mouse, but I know how help a good guy out."

Negi thought carefully, then he came to a conclusion. "Alright, just be extra careful."

"You can count on us Negi." Mickey winks and gives him a thumbs-up.

"C'mon you guys," Eva speaks up, "Let's go." Everyone nods and headed toward the teachers' lounge.

* * *

Meanwhile in another hallway, Konoka, Setsuna, and the librarians Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue, are walking down the corridor peacefully.

"So, ready to practice our magic today?" Konoka asked to her friends.

"You bet Konoka." Haruna said with a wink, "Maybe I can try mastering that flame wand technique this time."

"No need to push yourself Paru-chan." Yue said while drinking a spicy orange juice, "It took me a while to do it, but I managed to perfect the flame wand technique."

"Really?" Setsuna said in curiosity, "How long did it take you?"

"About a week or so."

Just then, a man with glasses and little facial hair with a bag on his back came up toward the girls. The girls noticed his presence. "Excuse me girls," he said kindly, "can you tell me where the teachers' lounge is."

"Yeah of course," Nodoka replied and pointed, "It's down the hall to the right."

"Oh thanks, I appreciate it."

"Hey uh, what's with that bag?" Haruna said and noticed.

"Oh this?" the man said noticed, "Why, they're… uh… delicious refreshments for the teachers. Yeah, that's all."

"Well, that's nice of you." Konoka said with a smile.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm off." And the man left and headed toward his destination.

"He certainly looks like he's in a deep hurry." Yue noted.

"I don't think that's it." Setsuna responded as she clued in on the man.

Just then, Nodoka spotted something on the floor. "Hey, what's that?" The other girls heard Nodoka and looked.

There on the floor is a blue staff with a yellow star on one end and a keychain carrying a four-leaf clover charm on the other end. Yue picks it up and observes it.

"It looks like a magical staff." Yue stated.

"But why is it on the ground?" Setsuna wondered.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Konoka, Setsuna, and the librarians, heard a shout. They looked and see Negi, Asuna, the other girls, Mickey Mouse, and Matt coming towards them. As Negi's team arrived, they all stopped for a breath. Negi and Asuna begin to speak.

"Hey, did you happen to see a man with glasses carrying a huge bag?" Asuna asked Konoka and the girls.

"Yeah we did." Haruna replied, "Why?"

"Well, you see—"

"Hey!" Chamo shouted as he popped out and hops onto Negi's head. He noticed the staff Yue is holding. "Yo Purple-Hair! Where did you get that staff?"

"This?" Yue replied as she shows everyone the staff she's holding, "I found it on the ground. That man we just met must've dropped it. Why'd you ask?"

Negi and his team looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "That man that dropped that staff is a thief!" Matt exclaimed, "He's stealing the wizards' staffs." Konoka and the other girls flinched in surprise.

"And right now, he's after my staff." Negi panicked and said.

Then Yue realized something. "Wait," she speaks, "if that man we bump into said he was going into the teachers' lounge, could it be…"

There was a few seconds of silence in room, until their eyes widen. In no hesitation, Negi, the girls, Mickey, and Matt dashed to the teachers' lounge.

Within a few seconds, Negi and his pals reached the doors of the teachers' lounge. They opened the doors only to find themselves shocked that a few teachers in the lounge are tied up and are on the ground. Negi searches for his staff as the rest of the team unties the teachers.

"Sir, everything alright?" Mickey Mouse asked to a female teacher.

"Yeah, we're fine." the female teacher replied in relief.

"What happened?" Matt asked to a male teacher.

"Oh! There was this man with a bag of sticks and he ambushed us." the male teacher replied, "He threw a smoke bomb at us, and he caught us by surprise."

"It looked like nothing has been taken a lot." Yue noted.

That is true that mostly every object in the room, paper files and the teachers' belongings, are still present, except…

"AAAHHH!" Negi screamed.

"Negi! What's wrong!?" Nodoka said in surprise.

"My staff! It's gone!" The girls, Mickey, and Matt flinched in shock.

"That man must've stolen it!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Then it's not too late to catch him." the female teacher said as she got everyone's attention, "I heard him saying he's going to the train station to make his getaway."

"Then if we catch him really fast and together with the other girls, then will capture him by surprise." Setsuna said.

"Then let's hurry everyone!" Mickey demanded. Everyone agreed as they all rushed out the doors and into the halls.

The teachers stayed behind in the room as the female and male teachers made curious looks on their faces.

"Hey, who is that mouse anyway?" the female teacher asked.

"I'm not really sure," the male teacher replied, "but he does looked familiar."

* * *

On the streets of Mahora, the thief with the glasses got his big bag of stolen staffs on his back as he happily and evilly runs away. "Nee-Ha, Ha, Ha! Yes! I finally got it! Now to escape from this crummy old school and make me bundles of cash and get what I want." He kept running down the streets as he heads to the train station which is just a few blocks ahead of him. "There it is! The train station." He was happy to get really close to his getaway ride, when…

 _ **Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!**_

Out of the blue, multiple kunai stopped the man's getaway and got him frozen in his tracks. "Hey, what the-?" The man became confused of where the Kunai came from. Then all of sudden the man sees something coming towards to the ground from the sky. Landing on the ground safely are three girls, Kaede in a ninja outfit, Fei Ku in a Chinese martial arts uniform and holding a staff, and Mana in a gunner outfit with a gun pointing at the man.

"We got you mister!" said Fei Ku.

"You got nowhere to go." said Kaede.

"Give back Negi's staff and the other staffs." Mana commanded.

The man with glasses jolted a little to see strong girls stopping him, but that didn't stop him. "Ha! You're only young girls." The man retorted, "You can't stop me." Then in a flash, he quickly ran off in another direction and street to getaway.

"Hey wait!" Fei Ku shouted.

"Nah, Nah!" The man teased the girls by sticking his tongue out to them. He's about to escape, but…

"Not so fast!" Suddenly appearing before the thief are two twin girls named Fuka and Fumika, Akira, Yuna, Ako, and Misora, are in his way.

"You got nowhere to go." said the Akira in a firm tone of voice.

"Give it up!" Yuna shouted.

The crook became shocked, but he slowly starts to run away in another direction. But just as he was about to escape again, more girls showed up and surrounded the thief. This time it was Kazumi, the ghost girl Sayo, Sakurako and her cheerleader friends Misa and Madoka, and the intelligent Chao.

"You're not going anywhere." Kazumi the reporter said.

The thief slowly starts to run away in another direction, but if you readers probably guessed, more girls showed and blocked the crook's escape. This time it is Ayaka along with a Makie, Chizuru, Chisame, Satomi, Satsuki, Natsumi, and Zazie.

"It's over sir." said Ayaka in a firm tone of voice. "Surrender or else."

Without a doubt, the crook became completely surrounded by the girls of class 3-A. He's got nowhere to go.

Just then Negi, his girls, Mickey Mouse, and Matt were able to catch up to the crook.

"We finally got you now you sneaky skunk." Asuna said in an aggressive tone.

"B-But…, how do you girls manage to find me and get me so quick!?" the thief said in little fear.

"Communication skills." Ayaka replied to the thief calmly. She held up her cell phone to the thief showing him of how they gathered everyone and surrounded him. "Mostly our good computer friend Chisame here is really good with the communication and sending the emergency word out."

"Hmm, it wasn't that hard." Chisame, the girl with glasses and her red hair tied, said.

The thief felt hopeless at first, but he evilly grins. "Well, you may have caught me by surprise, but I didn't come here unprepared you know." the thief said. Then he quickly pulled out something from his clothes. It was a large gun and he aims it towards the girls, Negi, Mickey, and Matt. "I'm not going down that easily. Say hello to my little friend, the Elemental EX Gun."

"A what you say?" Setsuna asked.

"What!? How'd he get that!?" Chamo shouted in shock as he hopped onto Negi's head.

"What's wrong Chamo?" Konoka asked.

"That's a high ranked magic weapon. It's only for the most powerful and strongest mages who can obtain that magic weapon. That guy must've stolen it when the security wasn't looking."

"That's right you little rat." The thief said. Chamo irked from the thief's insult. "And this handy weapon is going to put you little punks in a lot of pain."

"Wait, stop!" Nodoka shouted, "Why are you doing this?"

Thief calmly replies, "Well, my training in magic classes didn't go so well. I worked really hard to become a reliable mage, but instead those sniveling teachers told me that I was an unworthy person, a square. So because of that wretched insult, I thought if I can steal all the powerful mages' staffs and wands and sell at a high price, not only I'll be rich, but I'll be the most number one mage of the magic world for good."

"Why you poor miserable man." Matt said in an aggressive tone.

"Now you know my dark secret and plan, I'm afraid I'm going to annihilate you witnesses to eliminate any evidence of my plan." The thief then aims his gun at the twins and their group. "Starting with you ladies." He then flicks the barrel on the gun as it is set to electric element mode. He pulls the trigger, and shot out from the gun are electric lightning bolts heading to the girls.

"Look out everyone!" Akira shouted. Everyone tried, but the shots quickly made contact and burst in an explosion causing the girls to push back in pain.

"Akira! Ako! Yuna! Misora!" Haruna shouted in fright.

"Fuka! Fumika!" Kaede shouted.

The thief acted quickly as he aims his gun to Ayaka and the other girls. He changes the barrel on the gun to set it to elemental ground. He pulls the trigger and launches multiple sharp rocks to the girls. Ayaka and the girls tried to avoid the incoming projectiles, but the objects came in close and exploded on impact as they created multiple small shards scratching the girls and pushing the girls back in pain.

"Ah! Ayaka! Makie! Chizuru! Chisame!" Konoka cried.

"Zazie! Satomi! Satsuki!" Yue shouted.

The thief then shoots ice projectiles at Sakurako and the girls as they shout in pain as the ice projectiles exploded on impact.

"Kazumi! Sayo! Chao! No!" Asuna shouted.

"Sakurako! Misa! Madoka!" Setsuna shouted.

All the girls were unable to move due to their pain from the attack of the thief's elemental gun. Negi and his girls looked hopeless, and Mickey and Matt are a little shock from this sight. The thief turns to Negi and the others.

"Mickey, now you see what magic is?" Matt asked in fear.

"Yeah, but not like any magic I've ever seen before." Mickey replied in fear

"This thing is a real beauty." the thief said evilly while grinning. "There's no way you can defeat when I have this handy friend with me."

"Well even so, we're not giving up." said Mana and her holding her gun to the thief.

"Yeah, what Mana said." Fei Ku followed

"Don't let down your guard too, Fei Ku." Kaede warned her.

"Roger that Kaede."

The thief then starts to aim his gun at Negi and the others. "Now to eliminate you guys for good." Negi and the gang flinched in fright, and the thief pulled the trigger as ice projectiles head toward the gang.

The incoming shots were getting close to Negi and the gang, but Evangeline quickly acted and created an ice barrier shield and blocked the incoming projectiles.

"Ah, I see you little girl got magic within you yourself." The thief said with little amazement.

"You don't know what you're messing with." Eva warned the thief. "Now surrender, or face my dark magic combat."

"On the contrary little one, I'm not giving up that easily." The thief set the barrel on fire element and aims at Eva. "Feel the heat Blonde." He pulls the trigger, and multiple of flame projectiles are heading toward Evangeline.

Eva flinched and quickly reacted as she held up her ice barrier again and tries to block the attack. But since fire melts the ice, the barrier broke and the projectiles hit Eva in major pain. Chachamaru, Eva's loyal friend, came forth and caught Eva. Eva is in total pain and she unable to move.

"Master! Speak to me!" Chachamaru cried.

"No… need to… shout…" Eva slowly replied while groaning in pain.

"Poor Eva…" Nodoka said in deep concern.

"That magic gun is too powerful." Negi stated and panicked.

Then the thief continues to aim at Negi and the others and prepare to shoot at them. "Well…, with this piece of fine art, my victory will be a piece of cake." the thief evilly said and grins. "There's nothing you can do to stop me." the thief locks and loads the gun and prepares to fire at the gang. "Sayonara, little punks."

Negi, the girls, and Matt are scared to meet their fate, but Mickey Mouse…, he makes a firm look on his face and acts. He runs in front of the gang and sticks his arms out as a shield for Negi and the others. Negi and the gang sees Mickey Mouse's bravery standing in front of them.

"Hold it right there!" Mickey shouted to the thief.

The thief sees Mickey with little amazement to see a talking mouse in front of him. He assumed Mickey is a magical creature from the magic world. "And what do you want, mouse?"

"What do I want? I'm going to stop you for good and end your evil act."

"Hah, don't make me laugh. You look like a child just drew you as an imaginary friend."

"Not exactly mister. My old man created me to be precise, and I was created to be not everyone's best friend, but to be the best mouse for everyone."

"Well whatever you are, you're still going to die." The thief aims at Mickey and sets the barrel to elemental ground. "Sleep tight mouse!" The thief pulls the trigger, and multiple of rock projectiles headed toward Mickey.

"Mickey! Look out!" Konoka cried in fear.

The projectiles are coming in closer to Mickey, but he reacted. Instead of moving away from them, he quickly hops onto the rocky projectiles to knock them to the ground. One by one, Mickey knocked every rocky projectile to the ground and canceled their attack. Mickey lands safely on the ground unscratched.

"What the…!?" the thief said in surprise.

"Ha! Take that you crook." Mickey said in confidence.

"Alright, can you handle this?" the thief set the barrel of the gun to water element. He then pulls the trigger, and huge water projectiles are heading to Mickey.

Mickey, with his quick moves, avoids the water attacks as he flexes his body to the side. He even lifts his body and stretches his legs to make a water projectile go right through between Mickey's legs.

When Mickey avoids all the water projectiles, Mickey is on his feet unharmed. The thief became more surprised, and Negi and girls are amazed by Mickey's moves.

Matt smiles to see his favorite animated mouse back in action and winning. "Alright Mickey! Way to go!" Matt cheered.

"Hey guys…," Yue called out, "are you seeing this?"

"Yeah we are," Haruna replied, "but how did he do that?"

"How's Mickey able to do that stuff." Asuna said in astonishment.

"Master…, are you seeing this." Chachamaru said.

"I am," Eva replied, "just who is he?"

Just then, Ayaka and the other girls who are injured from the gun's attacks are able to move again and see Mickey and thief in action.

"Hey look." Sakurako called out to the girls.

The thief became enraged by Mickey's slick actions. "Alright you little rat!" the thief shouted angrily, "Eat this!" The thief set the gun's barrel to element electric and pulls the trigger to shoot lightning bolts to Mickey.

Mickey sees the lightning projectiles coming to him, but he quickly looks back and sees Fei Ku's staff. Mickey's intuition ignited an idea and acted. "Hey girl with the staff!" Mickey shouted, "Toss it to me! Hurry!"

Fei Ku doesn't know why. "Uh…, okay." Fei Ku replied as she tosses her staff to Mickey.

Mickey caught the staff and held it like a baseball bat. When the lightning bolt projectiles got close to Mickey… "Batter up!" he shouted and swung the staff and hits the projectiles knocking in the opposite direction. The lightning projectiles are heading to the thief.

The thief saw his own attack coming towards him as he tries to avoid the attack. He manages to miss most of the lightning attacks, but one got him as he got shocked, fried, and burnt as he became charcoal black with steam coming out of him.

"Score one for Mickey again." Matt cheered.

"Did… Did you see that!?" Sakurako said in surprise.

"Yeah…," Kazumi said in awe, "How did he do that?"

"Ayaka," Chisame speaks as she is stunned, "What was that?"

"I don't know…," Ayaka replied, "but I'm wondering who is that mouse?"

The rest of the girls of 3-A are amazed by Mickey's action, but they don't know who he really is.

"Alright mouse!" the thief shouted angrily, "I had enough of your shenanigans! Prepare to die!" The thief set the barrel on element fire and rapidly shoots fire missiles to Mickey Mouse.

Mickey Mouse sees the incoming missiles and quickly reacted. One by one, Mickey avoided every flame attack by using Fei Ku's staff to dodge them and deflect them back. He uses the staff to twirl it as a shield, knocks the flames back like a game of baseball, and he even uses the staff hit the flames back like a game of tennis. Soon every flame projectile was knocked off and deflected with Mickey Mouse unharmed.

"Yeah Mickey! Way to go!" Matt cheered.

Negi, Chamo, and every girl in class 3-A were amazed to see Mickey Mouse still in one piece and astoundingly canceled all the flame attacks.

"Unbelievable…" Kaede said in surprise.

"He managed to deflect all of those attacks without a scratch on him." Mana stated while she is amazed by Mickey's performace.

"How did he do that!?" Chao said in surprise.

"I don't know," Sayo replied while still in shock, "but that was incredible."

"Just who _is_ that mouse?" Ayaka asked in surprise.

"Don't ask me," Natsumi responded, "but that was cool."

While everyone except Matt are in awe of Mickey's actions, the thief became really hot and angry to see Mickey standing in one piece. "That's it!" the thief yelled, "I'll make sure you little mouse is burn to ashes!" The thief prepares his attack on Mickey as he prepares to pull the trigger on his magical gun. Mickey prepares for the next attack.

 _ **Click! Click! Click!**_ The thief pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. The thief became confused, but he kept pulling the trigger many times. Mickey lets down his guard wondering why didn't the thief shoot Mickey. The thief kept pulling trigger for at least two hundred times, but still nothing happens. "What's a matter with this thing!?" he yelled in confusion. He then observes the gun carefully, but he makes a shocking discovery. There's a meter on the gun that shows the magic energy level is completely empty. The thief became scared, "Doh, out of ammo…"

"Ha! Looks like you're out of bullets." Mickey said with confidence. Then Mickey makes his move as he dashes towards the thief.

"Even so," the thief said in an angry tone, "I can still hit you with my—"

But the thief was interrupted when Mickey uses Fei Ku's staff to knock the gun off his hand and into the air. Mickey then pulls back on the staff and hits the thief really hard on the head making the thief see birds and stars. While he is dizzy, Mickey quickly got behind the thief and pulls back on the staff like a golf club. "Fore!" He shouted as he swung the staff and sends the thief high up into the air. The thief screamed in pain as he was flying high up into the sky and then coming back down. As the thief got closer to the ground, Mickey held the staff like a baseball bat again and swung it to send the thief a line drive onto the streets. The thief zooms at fast speed as he passed Negi and the girls, and then… _**DONG!**_ his head hit really hard on a lamppost. His eyes were spinning, his glasses are cracked, and stars and birds were swirling faster all over his head.

"Look at me," he said while he's dizzy, "I'm numbuh one!" Then he collapsed and fainted.

Mickey, with his eyes close, catches the bag of staffs the thief dropped and the stolen magic gun with ease while holding Fei Ku's staff upright.

Negi and the girls of class of 3-A were astounded by Mickey's stunt that they were left speechless. But Matt smiled to see his favorite mouse triumphed again. "Mickey, you've done it again."

"Aw gee, thanks Matt." Mickey said shyly.

* * *

Later that day, the police from the magic world came by and arrested the thief. He was handcuffed and locked up in a cell of a prisoner transporting truck. The police also retrieved the stolen staffs safe and sound. Dean Konoe and Prof. Takahata are at the scene as they are discussing about the criminal activity and reporting to the police. Negi and his student girls are also discussing, and so are Mickey and Matt. Once the police are done interrogating the incident, they all started to pack up and leave.

"Thanks for your support everyone." said one of the police officers. "We'll be sure that he never causes any more mischief again. And we'll return these staffs to their right owners."

"Thanks sirs," the dean said with a smile, "you have my word."

With that, the police drove off and took the criminal to a high-ranked security prison in the magic world.

When the police were gone, the dean smoothes his beard as he is intrigued of the criminal he informed. "Bronc Wimbleton." the dean said still curious of him, "Yes I heard of him. He was a determined guy, but not well-talented. He came to my academy one time, but he didn't pass his grades that easily. I think that's when he started to go crazy and started becoming a magic thief."

"Well, all that it matters is that he's behind bars and he'll never get out again." Prof. Takahata stated.

"Yep," Negi followed, "And it's all thanks to our friend Mickey." Negi with a big smile turned to Mickey Mouse. "It's because of you that I got my staff back safe and sound."

The girls of class 3-A are really happy to see Mickey who defeated Bronc.

"Wow Mickey, you're amazing." Misa said with great joy.

"Yeah, that is awesome!" Fuka and Fumika said in unison.

"Man, that was so sick!" Haruna said with a wink.

"Wow, what a scoop this'll be." Kazumi said with glee.

"Aw gee everyone, it was nothing." Mickey said with a smile and little shyness.

"I must admit little mouse," the dean speaks as he and Takahata appeared before him, "you've got quite the special talent, that I can vouch."

"He's right," Asuna speaks, "just who exactly are you Mickey?"

Then Konoka with Setsuna next to her appeared before Asuna. "Oh Asuna," Konoka speaks, "I've tried to tell you, but you left in a rush to get to class this morning. Don't you know who he is?"

"No Konoka, is it someone I already know?"

"Yeah, tell us Miss Konoka." Setsuna asked in curiosity.

"Oh you guys," Konoka said and giggled, "Who you see right before you… is none other than _Mickey Mouse_."

With that name popped out to everyone, they all paused for moment of silence. Matt only smiles. But after a few seconds of silence…, "EEHHHH!?" everyone shouted.

"Mickey Mouse!?" Nodoka shouted in surprise.

"You mean, Disney's Mickey Mouse!?" Natsumi said in shock.

"The one with big ears!?" Chao said in astonishment.

"( _Giggle_ ) That's me." Mickey said with a grin.

Negi and the girls were amazed and happy to see the real Mickey Mouse in person. Dean Konoe and Takahata also smiled to see Mickey Mouse in real life right before their eyes.

"Oh My! The Mickey Mouse right before us." Chizuru with great joy.

"No wonder you can perform those crazy moves." Makie said with amazement.

Kazumi almost dropped her digital camera to see and hear Mickey Mouse in person, but she smiles. "Woo-Wee! This is a real scoop!"

"Wow! In all my years of being a ghost, I've got to meet Mickey Mouse in person." Sayo said with great joy.

"This is so cool to meet the Mickey Mouse!" Fei Ku said with a big smile.

"This is certainly very interesting." Chisame said as she grins a little and straightens her glasses.

"My, my… What a very implausible sight to see." Eva said with an evil smirk.

"Indeed master." Chachamura agreed.

Everyone is so pleased and happy to see Mickey Mouse as they gathered around him and cheered for him. Then Dean Konoe and Takahata approached Mickey Mouse with smiles on their faces.

"Mickey Mouse, you have my deepest gratitude." the dean said happily. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Aw, don't sweat it." Mickey replied gently, "I'm just happy to help others, that's all. And I just want to be _everyone's_ best friend."

"Well Mickey Mouse, I'd say you're our best friend." Negi said with a grin.

When Mickey heard that, he blinked in surprise. "Y-You mean it?"

"Of course Mickey-san." Konoka replied, "With your wonderful actions and kindness, you're already our friend."

"Konoka's right." Asuna agreed and gives Mickey a thumbs-up. "We heard so much from you, but we're happy to see you in person and helping us out."

"For once, Bells is right." Ayaka agreed, "Mickey-sama, as class representative of 3-A, you're our favorite mouse."

"Yeah Mickey Mouse-san," Ako said with joy, "you really are our great friend."

Every girl smiled to Mickey Mouse as they were all pleased for his heroic deed.

Matt walks up to Mickey Mouse with a grin on his face. "Isn't that great Mickey?" Matt said with astonishment, "You made more Anime friends."

Mickey smiles even more. "Oh boy!" Mickey cheered, "I am sure loving this!"

Matt is happy to Mickey making more Anime friends, but Matt looks at his watch telling him that it's late and Matt still needs to clean his windows. "Uh…, Mickey!" Matt interrupts Mickey, "I don't mean to be rude, but we still need to clean my windows back home."

Mickey heard and he did remember about Matt's chore. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" Mickey said. Mickey turned to the Animes, "Well, it's nice to see you all, but we got to be going. Matt needs my help and it's getting late."

"Really?" Haruna said in little disappointment, "Aw, that's too bad."

"But hey, you're always welcome to come here again whenever you feel like it Mickey." Nodoka said with a grin.

"Aw, thanks pal." Mickey said with a grin.

"What chore are you guys doing?" Dean Konoe asked.

"I have to clean my windows before the sun sets." Matt stated, "But the grime and stain on them are really tough to remove."

"Well then, why don't you use this." The dean gives a bag of mysterious powder inside of it to Matt. "Put this powder in a bucket of water and its magic will do the rest. Take it as our appreciation for helping us catch that thief."

"Uh gee, thanks…" Matt said in a confused tone.

"Well, we better get going." Mickey declared, "Those windows won't be coming off by themselves before sunset."

"Then take care Mickey-san." Ayaka said with a gentle smile.

"You are always welcome to Mahora Academy any time." Takahata said with a grin.

"So long everybody," Mickey called out, "See ya real soon."

"If I recall Mickey, if we take down this road, we'll head to the entrance of the academy and be back on the streets." Matt stated.

"Well then, we better get going."

And Mickey and Matt did as they headed home to finish Matt's window cleaning chore. As they start to separate from the class, they all waved good-bye and wish Mickey a happy day.

"Take care Mickey Mouse-san," Konoka said with a smile, "We hope to see you soon."

"Bye Mr. Mickey Mouse," Negi called, "See you soon."

"Sayonara Mickey!" Ayaka shouted, "until we meet again."

"Bye Mick," Asuna called out to him, "Come again soon."

The class of 3-A, the dean, and Prof. Takahata smiled and waved Mickey and Matt goodbye as the two fade into the distance and headed back home.

* * *

Back at Matt's house, Mickey and Matt got back to work finishing and cleaning the windows on Matt's house. Mickey and Matt are on the roof and are prepared to wash a window as they have their own washcloths and a bucket of water with them. Matt brings out the powder bag the dean gave to him and shows it to Mickey.

"He said to pour this into the bucket of water." Matt said, "But what does it suppose to do?"

"I guess will find out once we try it." Mickey responded.

Matt agrees Mickey, and Matt opens the bag and pours the powder into the bucket of water. A few seconds later, sparkling and crystal clear bubbles were foaming from the water. Mickey and Matt don't know what happened, but they both looked at each other with a shrug and started to get to work cleaning the windows. Mickey starts first as he dips his washcloth in the bubbly water and starts cleaning a window filled with tough stain and grime. But after a few seconds of washing the window, Mickey and Matt were stunningly surprised to see that the grime and stain on the window has completely vanished. The window is sparkling clean. Mickey and Matt smiled to see such magic.

"Well Mickey, what do you think about Anime magic?" Matt asked.

"Gosh Matt, meeting these Animes is really a wonderful thing." Mickey said with joy.

Both Matt and Mickey smiled and they continued to clean Matt's house windows through the end of the day.


	4. The Idol-ized Mouse

**4\. The Idol-ized Mouse**

 **This episode's Anime: The Idolmaster**

* * *

It is one glorious day at Mickey Mouse and Matthew's houses. Matthew, Mickey's neighbor, came over to play fetch and catch with Pluto being the middle of their game. Both Mickey and Matt have baseball gloves as the two threw a baseball back and forth and catching at the same time. Pluto, being in the middle of the two, loves to chase the ball back and forth.

"Okay Matt!" Mickey Mouse called out to him, "This one is for you!" Mickey has the baseball as he throws the ball and very fast to Matt.

Matt sees the ball coming to him only it is a little high above his head. Matt quickly crouched down, and then jumped into the air to grab the ball. Just at the right time, Matt caught the ball in his glove. "I got it Mick!" Matt shouted, "That one almost went over me."

"Sorry about that. This time I'll throw it straight to ya."

Matt nodded for understanding Mickey's honesty. "Okay Mickey, here it comes!" Matt grips the baseball and quickly throws it towards Mickey.

Mickey prepares himself by getting his catching position ready as the ball is coming close to him. But when the ball is very close to Mickey, Pluto appeared and caught the ball before Mickey did. Pluto smiled happily as he held the ball inside his mouth. "Ha! Good job old boy!" Mickey said with a smile to Pluto. "That was a great catch." Pluto barked in joy.

"Indeed it was." Matt agreed.

"Hey Matthew!" Just then, Mickey and Matt heard someone calling. But Matt recognizes that charming girl voice. The two men turned and spotted a 20 year-old girl with long purple straight hair wearing a light purple sleeveless and shoulderless shirt, and a long violet skirt that's a few inches off the ground. The girl is waving towards Matt as she's on the other side of Matt's house fence. "How's it going?" the girl asked.

"Jenny! Good to see you!" Matt said with a grin. He, along with Mickey and Pluto, walked up to her. "How are things going with you?"

"Just doing great Matt. I see things are going well for you too."

"Say Matt, who's this girl you know?" Mickey asked.

Matt heard Mickey and turns to him. "Oh Mickey, sorry, allow me to introduce you to her. This is Jennifer Lee, and I call her Jenny. We've been very good friends ever since elementary school. Jenny and I are also Anime fans, and we see each other whenever I invite her to come over for a party or a studying group." Then Matt turns to Jenny. "And Jenny, this here is the one and only Mickey Mouse."

Jenny is surprised to see Mickey Mouse in person. "Mickey Mouse!" she said in shock, "Wow, it's good to see you. Do you live here next to Matt's?"

"(Giggle)… You bet." Mickey replied with a smile, "And we've been good neighbors since then."

"Whoa, what a spectacular coincidence. It's really an honor to meet you Mick." Jenny then offers a handshake to Mickey.

"The pleasure's all mine." Mickey smiled and shook Jenny's hand.

Jenny then looks at Matt, "You're very lucky to have Mickey Mouse as a neighbor."

"Aw Jenny," Matt said as he is a tad embarrassed, "I maybe one of Mickey's fans, but I'm his friend and kind next door neighbor." Jenny smiles to see Matt having a good time with Mickey. Then Matt makes a thought to Jenny, "Hey Jenny, so what's up? What brings you here to this neighborhood?"

"Oh right! Well, I'm just about to head over to a concert. A special group of Animes are going to be on stage."

When Mickey heard that, it was as if he is interested about these Animes performing on stage. "Gee, what kind of Animes are playing on stage?" Mickey asked.

"I thought you might ask that." Jenny has her message bag as she digs into it and pulls out a flyer. She hands the flyer to Mickey as he examines it. "It's for today only, but the 765 Pro idol Animes are performing on stage."

Matt became curious when he heard about the 765 Pro name. He then realized something. "Hey, the 765 Pro, aren't those the idol Animes from 'The Idom ster' show?"

"That's right Matt." Jenny replied with a wink. "They are gathered again to perform together on stage before they split up again and do their own jobs and recordings."

"So the gang of 765 Pro are back, huh?"

"It sure is." Jenny is excited to see the idol Animes.

"You Jenny certainly like idol Anime shows."

"Excuse me you two," Mickey speaks up and got their attention, "but what is an idol Anime?"

"Well Mickey," Matt replies, "Like yourself, Bugs Bunny, Walt Disney, and famous actors, they are stars. A star is basically a famous actor who is notable throughout the nation. Am I correct?"

"That's right Matt," Mickey replied, "But what about Anime idols?"

"Well Japanese idols are a little bit different. Instead of Japan calling them stars, they usually call them idols. One major reason is that they are not only famous for acting, but they are famous for being on television and movies a lot, in sponsor commercials, entertainment at live events, and most importantly they love to sing. You can say that idol Animes are famous for working in show biz."

"Oh, now I get it." Mickey understood what Matt said, but then he makes a suggestion. "Say, I like to see these idol Animes. I wanna know what makes these pop stars Animes so great. Plus I want to be everyone's best friend."

"Uh, one problem Mick," Matt speaks up, "Idol Anime concerts costs a lot of money. And I don't know if we have that kind of cash on hand."

Mickey's face turns sad to hear the bear of bad news. "Aw gee…"

However, Jenny smiles at the two. "I thought you guys might say that." she said calmly. She then pulls out a ticket from her pocket. "I happened to carry a very special ticket. It says I can invite two or three friends over with no extra charge."

Mickey and Matt widen their eyes great surprise. "Jenny! How did you get that ticket?" Matt said in shock.

Jenny giggles and speaks, "I won this special prize in a contest. I was a very lucky girl to get this." Mickey and Matt smiled. "So guys, you wanna come along and see the show?"

Matt, with a smile on his face, turns to Mickey. "Mickey, ready to make more Anime friends?"

"( _Giggle_ )… You bet Matt!" Mickey said with a great joy.

" _Woof! Woof! Woof!_ " Pluto barked in great excitement as he also wants to come along.

"Looks like Pluto wants to tag along to the concert." Matt noted.

"Oh I'm sorry, but pets are not allowed at the concert." Jenny said regretfully.

When Pluto heard that, he drops his head in sadness and whimpers. "Aw, don't worry Pluto." Mickey cheers his dog up. "Some day you'll meet an Anime very soon, that I can promise. I'm sure the Animes would love to see you too." Pluto smiles to hear a good comment from his pet owner. "So Pluto, can you watch my place while I'm away?" Pluto barked happily and nodded. Mickey smiled to see Pluto's response.

"Then it's settled." Matt said, "Shall we head off?"

"Let's." Jenny replied happily.

"Oh boy," Mickey said joyfully, "Then let's go."

Matt quickly grabbed his backpack, and he and Mickey Mouse left their houses and followed Jenny to the concert.

* * *

A half hour passed as Mickey, Matt, and Jenny arrived at a huge theater that holds the concert. When they approached the front doors of the theater, the place is packed with many fans as they are anxious to go inside and see the idols.

"Whoa, look at all the people here." Mickey said in surprise.

"There must be at least 400 here from what I see." Matt noted and observed.

"Well, these people really adore the idol Animes." Jenny stated, "And judging by the way there all dressed up, I say they are really into the 765 Pro idol Animes." It is true that some people are wearing an idol Anime on their shirt, and some are carrying accessories the idol Animes use.

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny continued walking through the crowd of fans as they approached the line that enters into the theater. They waited in line to slowly get inside the theater. While waiting, Mickey spotted something in one of the fan's hands. They are glow sticks.

"Say, what are those?" Mickey Mouse asked, "Those things in their hands?"

"Those Mick?" Matt replied, "They're glow sticks."

"Glow sticks?"

"Yeah, in Japan when it comes to a live concert, these fans carry those special glow sticks to cheer on for their idols. Those glow sticks also synchronize the beating and rhythm of the songs the idols sing as it changes color to match the song's mood and the idols' image."

"Oh, so it's like glow sticks that feel the beat of the idol's song and music."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Mickey became very interested and starting to learn a lot about Japan's pop culture and behavior, including the Animes.

The line started to move quickly as Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are the next ones up in front of the line. There was a staff member who checks to make sure every fan has a ticket in their hand. The staff member sees Mickey, Matt, and Jenny as he checks on them.

"Welcome guys," the staff member said, "May I see your tickets please?"

Jenny showed the special ticket to the staff member. "Here, it's my very special ticket." Jenny said with a grin.

The staff member takes the ticket and observes it. "Ah, you got a special ticket that you can invite your friends." he said. "How many invited friends you got Ma'am?"

Jenny introduces the Mickey and Matt next to her. "These guys right here."

The staff member sees Mickey and Matt. "Alright you guys, before I can let you in, I need to see a valid I.D. from you two."

"Certainly." said Matt as he grabs his wallet from his pocket. Mickey also looks for his wallet in his pants. They got their wallets, took out their I.D., and showed them to the staff member.

The member takes the two I.D. cards and observes them. He uses a special hi-tech tool to scan the I.D. cards to see if they are valid, not fraud. The tool says they are valid. "Okay, Matthew Oda and Mickey Mouse, you're clear and free to go in." The member gives back the cards to Mickey and Matt. They put their I.D. cards back into their wallet and in their pocket.

"Alright guys, let's go in." Jenny said to Mickey and Matt.

The staff member lets them inside the theater as Mickey, Matt, and Jenny walked by and stepped inside. But once the member turns his back on them, a flinched on him made him realize something. He then tries to look back at the last three people they entered but couldn't find them due to the crowd of idol fans. "Wait, Mickey Mouse?" he said in shock. "Was that… really him?"

* * *

Inside the theater is a huge stage big as a movie screen. Also the theater contained many rows of seats for the fans to sit. There is even two balcony levels to see the stage from a high view angle. In the seats contained many fans where they are all prepared and anxious to see the 765 Pro idol Animes.

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are coming out from the main lobby and are in the theater. They each got a program pamphlet about the concert's show. They are in the first balcony level as they looked for the best seating.

"Gee, where's a good place to sit?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I like to sit some place where I can see the front of the stage." Matt suggested.

"Hey," Jenny calls out to the two, "how about this one?" Jenny found and pointed to three empty seats that view the front of the stage.

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny got to the empty seats and sit on them. When they looked up for the view, it is perfect for them. Mickey, Matt, and Jenny can see the front of the stage.

"This is perfect Jenny." said Matt as he was pleased for the view. "We may not see the idols in person up close, but I can enjoy their performance when I'm facing at them from the front."

"Oh boy, this is going to be great." Mickey said with joy. "When are they starting?"

Jenny looks at her watch to see the time. "In any minute now." Jenny replied, "The show is about to start."

"Then it looks like we made it in time." Matt noted. Mickey and Jenny agreed with Matt.

Just then, a loud buzzer was sounded off as it grabbed the audience's attention. Every single person of the audience turned toward the stage as they waited for the anticipation. Mickey, Matt, and Jenny also turned toward the stage. Then all the lights in the theater turned off, and one light shines on the stage that shows the emcee of the concert. He was dressed in a suit, he has short, smooth, brown hair, and he looked like a 30 year-old.

The emcee speaks to the audience. "Good day everyone!" he shouted as he holds a mike in his hand. "Are you ready to rock!?" The audience shouted with a big 'Yeah!' "I can't hear you… Are you ready to _rock_!?" The audience shouted again only this time a huge 'YEAH!' Matt and Jenny endure the shout, but Mickey Mouse covered his ears. "Alright! Then get ready to sing, dance, and cheer along with the one only 765 Pro idol Animes!" Everyone is excited to see the concert and the idols.

In backstage of the concert, all the 765 Pro idols are gathered together as they are ready as ever to take and sing on the stage. Their producer and Ritsuko are with the idols as all of them are discussing about their concert.

"Alright girls," the producer said, "good luck out there, and give them all a great big smile."

"Be sure to send them a great big thank you to everyone." Ritsuko winked and said.

"Right." the idols all said in unison.

"Positions everyone!" a staff member called out.

With that, the backstage crew got to their controls and lighting stands while the idol Animes got into their positions underneath the stage.

With everyone in position, a staff member cued the emcee to start the show. "Alright, the moment you've been all waiting for!" The emcee speaks, "Give it up for the one and only: The 765 Pro Idols!" The audience cheered as now the concert is now starting. The emcee makes the countdown, "In 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HERE THEY ARE!"

Underneath the stage, the crew members lift platforms to send the idols up to the stage. As they got onto the stage, lights shined on the idols, and the whole audience cheered to see them. The idols landed on the stage and begin to dance and sing.

"ARE YOU READY! I'M LADY! Let's begin. If we try, we can do it. Absolutely, I am No. 1!"

The music started and the idols danced as the crowd roared in great cheer. Matt and Jenny watched the show with not too much excitement like the crowd but smiled to see the idol Animes. Mickey however was speechless. Mickey watched all the idols dance and sing as his eyes were sparkled from the flashy idols, and his mouth drop in awe.

Time went by as many songs have been sung and played by the idols. The idols are a bit exhausted after finishing their song. But after the idols finished their last song, the emcee comes up on stage. "And that's our concert for the first part of our program." the emcee announced to the crowd. "We will continue our concert very soon, but right now our idols deserve a break after their wonderful singing and dancing." Still exhausted, but the idols continued to smile and wave at their fans. The audience of fans went crazy and cheered on to their favorite idols. The emcee then begins to speak again, "Well ladies, that was astoundingly amazing. Is there anything all of you like to say to the audience?" The idols got together in a group and nodded to the emcee.

With their hidden microphone headsets, that sends to the speakers of the concert, on their heads, the idols speak to the audience.

"Hey everyone! How are you doing!?" Haruka shouted in joy. The crowd shouted in a great cheer in response to Haruka.

"Do you love our songs and dance?" Miki asked with a smile. The crowd shouted happily in response.

"Thank you very, very much!" Yukiho said happily with great joy.

"Your smiles and cheers really made our day!" Yayoi shouted happily.

"Thank you for being here with us today." Makoto said with a smile. "We really are grateful."

"This is a wonderful and majestic experience for all of us." Takane said with grace.

"My, my, we really do appreciate your smiles everyone." Azusa said in a feminine way.

"Thank you everyone! Thank you!" Ami and Nami said in sync.

"We'll always sing to you from our heart's content." Chihaya said with a grin.

"Keep supporting us, and we'll keep making you happy!" Hibiki declared with a smile.

"Thanks everyone, and please stick around for our next half." Iori stated with a grin. "We will be here to make you smile and cheer."

With every idol saying their thanks, the emcee speaks next to announce the audience. "There you have it folks." he said, "We'll have our break, but be sure you come back for the second half of our concert. These idols are raring to go."

The crowd cheered in excitement. Then the lights of the whole theater lit up as the idols exited the stage and the audience standing, stretching, and getting snacks for their break.

* * *

Inside the halls of the theater, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are standing near a concession stand as they are eating their own hot dogs. They are discussing to each other about the concert so far.

"So Mickey, how do you like it?" Matt asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Mickey said with great joy. "I mean, I never seen a great performance like that. I never knew those Animes can sing and dance really well."

"Well now you know Mick." Jenny said with a grin. "And they are not the only idol Animes."

Mickey blinked in surprise, "You mean there are more?"

Jenny nods to Mickey, "Those are only the 765 Pro idol Animes, but out there in the world there are other different idol Animes that perform on stage and do show biz."

"Gosh, how many more?"

"I don't know, but if you become their best friend Mickey Mouse, then you're one lucky mouse to befriend the idol Animes."

"Oh boy, I like the sound of that."

The three finished their hot dogs. "Okay, let's head back to our seats." Matt declared. Mickey and Jenny agreed with Matt as they are about to head back to their seats. But just when they did…, _**BONK!**_ Matt hit someone and fell down to the floor.

"Whoa Matt, are you okay?" Mickey said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt replied with little pain, "But who did I hit?"

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny looked up to see who bumped into Matt. They see the producer of the idols as he is on the floor rubbing his head, and his briefcase on the floor.

"Hey mister, I'm sorry I bumped into you." Matt said with sympathy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." the producer said, "It was only an accident."

The producer and Matt got up on their feet again, and Jenny picks up the producer's briefcase. "Here's your briefcase sir." Jenny said.

"Thanks." the producer replied as he grabs back his briefcase. "I'm sorry for the bump. I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

"Not at all." Matt calmly replied and smiled.

"Well, I need to get going, so take care of yourselves."

"You too."

With that, the producer left the scene and headed to his destination. Mickey, Matt, and Jenny watched the producer walk away.

"He certainly looked honest and nice." Jenny noted.

"Yeah…, you might be right." Matt replied.

Mickey Mouse looks away for a second until he spots something on the floor. "Hey, what's that?" He asked and pointed the object on the floor.

Matt and Jenny looked, and it appears to be a wallet on the floor. Matt picks it up and observes it. "It looks like a wallet." he stated, "Someone must've dropped this."

"But who?" Jenny wondered.

Matt looks inside the wallet for the identity of the holder, but he blinks his eyes on his face. "Uh-oh."

"What? What is it?" Mickey Mouse said in concern.

Matt opens the wallet and shows Mickey and Jenny the identity of the wallet holder. "This wallet belongs to that guy we bumped into."

Mickey and Jenny blinked in surprise. "Oh my gosh! He must've dropped when you two bumped into each other."

"What do we do Matt?" Jenny asked in concern.

"What we always do the right thing." Matt said in a firm mood, "Return this back to that guy."

"A good deed Matt." Mickey said with a grin, "But where do we find him?"

Matt makes a thought, then he came up with a theory. "Well, if follow the path that man took and catch him really fast, I'll bet we'll get to him before it's too late."

"It's worth a shot." Jenny said and agreed on Matt's thought.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mickey said, "Let's find him." Matt and Jenny agreed with Mickey, and the three dashed off to find the producer of the idols.

* * *

In another hallway of the theater, Ritsuko is waiting patiently near an employee entrance door for the producer to show up. She looks at her watch wondering where the producer is. "Oi, where is he?" she said as she grows impatiently.

"Ritsuko!" She heard a voice and turned toward it. There she sees the producer walking up closer to her. "Hey Ritsuko, sorry I'm late." the producer said as he arrived next to Ritsuko.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Ritsuko said as she is a little upset. "All the idols are worried about you."

"Ah, sorry. I had to get the papers done, and I accidentally bumped into someone along the way."

Ritsuko sighed. "Well, all it matters is that you're here." She took a breath and smiles, "Alright Producer, let's go." The producer nods as Ritsuko opens the employee door. When the door is open, the two are about to go inside.

Just then, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny arrived at the scene as they looked for the producer to return the wallet to him. It was then Matt spotted the producer with Ritsuko near the employee door. "There he is!" Matt shouted and pointed. But the producer and Ritsuko went through the door as the door slowly started to close behind them. "The door!" Matt shouted. Mickey Mouse flinched in surprise, but he quickly reacted as he dashes really quickly to stop the door from closing. Mickey ran fast like Road Runner, and then he slides himself extending one of his legs for his feet to slip inside of the door and the doorway. In the split second, Mickey's foot stopped the door from closing. Mickey sighed in relief. Matt and Jenny came up to Mickey. "Way to go Mick." Matt said with a grin.

"( _Giggle_ )… No problem." Mickey replied with a wink. Mickey holds the door as he stood up on his feet again.

"Now to return this wallet immediately." Matt said in a firm mood.

"Wait," Jenny said and halted Mickey and Matt, "we can't go in there. The door says employees only."

"I understand that, but we need to return this wallet right away."

"Well, why don't we return it to the police?"

"Yeah, but what if that guy needs this wallet right away. Truth is I really want this returned to him before it's too late."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Matt." Mickey said, "Who knows, he might need if something came up."

Jenny doesn't know about this that if it is wise to enter an employees only area.

"Don't worry Jenny." Matt said cheering Jenny up, "We'll just be in there, and go out very quickly."

Jenny still wasn't sure, but… "Oh alright," Jenny said in concern, "but we better make it snappy."

"Then snappy it is." Mickey declared, "Let's go."

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny went inside as the door closed behind them.

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are in another hallway as they are now in the employees only area. The three felt a little scared for trespassing into a non-public area, but they are determined to return the wallet to the producer. They looked all around the hallways to find the producer, but there is not a trace of him yet.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 765 Pro idols dressing room…

"How could've this happened!?" Makoto panicked in fright.

"This is horrible." Yukiho said in great concern.

All the idols gathered around Iori as she cried a lot in deep sadness. The producer and Ritusko, along with the clerk Kotori and the president of the idol production Junjiro Takagi, are with the idols as they are concern about Iori's situation.

"My Charles…" Iori said while crying, "My Charles is gone!"

"Now, Now, Iori, don't feel too sad." said Haruka as she tries to cheer Iori up. "We'll all look for you stuff bunny."

"Yeah Forehead, we're here to help." Miki said with a wink.

"Don't call me Forehead!" Iori shouted as she still continues to cry, "It's bad enough that I get insulted after I lost my Charles."

"( _Sigh_ )… How did this happen?" Ritsuko wondered as she rubs the back of her head.

"I don't know…" the producer replied in concern, "She had it in this dressing room before we went on stage, but the moment we got back it was gone."

"Dear, what a dreadful situation." Kotori said in deep concern.

"Hmm, indeed it is." the president followed. He then turns to the producer, "Can you get security and let them track down that crook?"

"Yeah sure," the producer replied, "I'll get to it." The producer then steps outside of the dressing room, then he looks back at the production team. "I'll head over the security office right away."

* * *

Somewhere in the hallways, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny kept looking for the producer to return the wallet he dropped. They were still walking down the hallways, but they still felt a little scared for entering a non-public area.

"Where is he?" Matt said in concern. "We want to give back this wallet to him before security catches us."

"I don't know," Jenny replied in concern, "but we better hurry."

The three came up to a crossing hallway intersection, but they decided to head straight forward and continue the search. But, Mickey being behind Matt and Jenny, looks down at another hallway for a moment, but he then did a double take in surprise when spotted the producer coming out of a room. Mickey quickly calls his buddies, "Hey Matthew! Jenny! Over here!" Matt and Jenny heard Mickey and went up to him. Mickey pointed toward the producer. "There he is!" Matt and Jenny looked and are relieved to the producer in their sight.

"About time." Matt said in relief.

The producer at the door continues to talk to his production team. "…if they can find him in time, then I'm sure the show will go on."

"Excuse me sir!" Just then, the producer heard a voice. He looked and sees Mickey, Matt, and Jenny coming towards him.

"You guys again?" the producer said in surprise. "What are you doing here? This place is for employees only."

"Sorry sir, really we are." Jenny said in regret.

"But we wanted to return you this." Matt said as he shows the producer the wallet.

The producer blinked in surprise to see his wallet. "Hey that's my…"

"You dropped it when you bumped into me." Matt hands the wallet back to the producer.

"Thanks you guys, but still you shouldn't be here. You're going to get in trouble if a security guard finds you here."

"Yeah we know," Jenny said in concern as the three feel regretful, "but we wanted to give you back your wallet before it was too late."

The producer understood their concern as he smiles at them. "Well…, thank you guys for your kind deed. In return I'll escort you guys back to the main lobby safely." Mickey, Matt, and Jenny grin to hear an employee being so kind on public people.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" Miki called out to him, "Are you talking to another girl?"

The producer flinched in surprise to hear Miki's words. He turned towards her, "No, it's these people that did a kind deed for me."

"Who is Producer?" Yayoi asked.

"These fellows." The producer showed Mickey, Matt, and Jenny as the three looked into the dressing room and see the idols, the president, Ritsuko, and Kotori.

"Oh, hello there guys." Azusa greeted as she waved at them.

"Why are they here?" Ritsuko wondered.

The producer calmly replies, "I dropped my wallet, but these three brought it back for me, even though they trespass a non-public area."

"Whoa, they must be really brave to enter an employees only area." the president noted.

"We're sorry if we are trespassing," Mickey said, "We'll be leaving right now."

"Nah don't be," Miki said and stopped the three from leaving, "Any good deed you did to Honey are always welcome to be here." Mickey, Matt, and Jenny blinked in surprise to hear what Miki said. "Besides, you don't wanna get caught by the guards if you three go out there by yourselves."

"Gee, is that really okay?" Mickey asked.

"What do you say girls?" Miki smiles and winks at her idol team.

"Of course," Makoto replied, "I mean, I wouldn't mind if a few our fans show up in here not with all that trouble they went through."

"It wouldn't hurt," Chihaya said, "they look like nice people to me."

"It's better for these guys to stick with us than being out there by themselves with the security going around." Takane noted.

"Then it's settled," the president speaks happily, "you three can stay with us, until we escort you out to the public lobby."

"Uh, thanks you guys." Matt said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Jenny said with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ritsuko replied with a smile. "I'm Ritsuko."

"Hi there, I'm Kotori," she said with a grin, "And this here next to me is the president of the idol production Junjiro Takagi."

"Please to meet you." President Junjiro said and bowed.

"And I'm the producer of the idols." the producer said.

"It's really nice to meet you guys." Jenny said with a smile.

"Alright!" Ami shouted, "Now you know our crew members…"

"Do you know who we idols are?" Nami finished the sentence.

"I got this Jenny," Matt said as he thinks carefully and observes all the idols, "Yeah, you twins are Ami and Nami. Ami is the one with a cowlick, and Nami is the one with a bang sticking out."

"That's us." the twins said in sync.

Matt continues to know the name of the idols. "The blonde hair is Miki."

"That's right lovely." Miki said with a wink.

"The little girl with the orange hair is Yayoi."

"That's right." Yayoi said with a big smile.

"The girl with dark red hair is Haruka."

"Correct." Haruka said.

"The one with long blue hair is Chihaya, and the black short hair is Makoto."

"You got it." Makoto said with a thumbs-up.

"Uh, the short brown hair one is Yukiho, and the long black ponytail hair is Hibiki."

"Right." Hibiki said with a wink.

"And lastly, the girl with white hair is Takane, and the tall girl with dark violet hair is Azusa."

"My, my, you sure know us a lot." Azusa said in a womanly way.

"Now that you know us, who are you guys?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm Matthew, but people call me Matt for short." he said.

"Hi I'm Jennifer," she said, "You can call me Jenny for short."

"And I'm Mickey," he said with a grin, "Please to meet you."

The idols blinked in surprise to see a cartoon mouse right before their eyes.

"Whoa, a talking mouse." Ami said in surprise.

"And he can stand like a human." Nami followed and noted.

"Well, he must be an animated character like us." Takane suggested.

"Wait a minute," Matt interrupted everyone, "there are only 11 of you. There's suppose to be 12. Where's the other one?"

"Oh, she's right here." Yukiho said and shows the last idol which is Iori. Mickey, Matt, and Jenny looked and see Iori in her sad state.

"Who's she?" Mickey asked to Matt.

"That's uh…, Iori, that's it." Matt replied, "but…, she looks really sad. What happened?"

"Well…, her favorite stuffed bunny is stolen when we all got back from the stage." Haruka stated in concern. "She had it in here before we got on stage…, until now."

When they heard that, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny felt a little sorry for Iori. The three approached Iori with concerned looks on their faces. Iori noticed their presence and looked up with her sad face and little tears in her eyes.

"Hey there Iori," Matt speaks, "sorry of what happened to your stuff rabbit."

"Are you going to be okay?" Mickey asked with concern.

Iori tries to wipe off the tears from her eyes and tries to smile not to make her fans feel bad for her. "Yeah, I'm okay." she said with little sadness, "It's just that… I feel hopeless without my Charles."

"Your Charles?" Mickey wondered.

"If I remember correctly Mickey," Matt speaks, "Iori calls her stuff rabbit Charles." Mickey understood Matt.

Iori continues to talk in little sadness, "Charles is my favorite doll. I always had him ever since I first got him. And now that he's gone, I don't know what to do without him."

"I've never seen Iori like that." Chihaya said in concern.

"Yeah, last time she lost her Charles was during the summer festival when she and her idol friends went on rides." Yukiho stated, "but luckily, a person managed to find her doll."

"Now it's gone again." Yayoi noted, "Only this time, someone stole it."

All the idols including the idol production crew members felt so concern for Iori. But when Mickey Mouse heard those sorrow expressions from the idols, he makes a firm look on his face with confidence. "Don't worry Iori." Mickey said with bravery. "I'll find your doll before the show starts again."

Iori and the other idols blinked to see an animated mouse helping an idol's desperate need. "You Mickey?" Iori said in little surprise, "You will help me find my Charles?"

"Hey, I can't let a little girl feel sad all the time, especially when you still have a concert to perform. Besides, making people smile from me is what I always do."

"But Mickey," Haruka called to him, "what can an animated mouse like you can you do?"

"Oh Haruka," Matt said to her, "you don't know who you are talking to." Haruka makes a confused look of what Matt said.

"I maybe a mouse, but I've got my skills in me." With that, Mickey starts his investigation as he begins to think and interrogate the idols. "Now let me see, Iori you said you had your stuffed bunny doll here right before you went on stage."

"Yeah, that's right." Iori agreed.

"But when all of you idols came back from the first half of the concert, Iori's bunny is gone." Everyone agreed with Mickey and the facts so far. "Hot Dog! Which means only one thing."

"What is it Mickey?" Azusa asked.

Mickey smiles in confidence, "The crime happened during the same time the concert was playing."

The idols, the crew, Matt, and Jenny blinked in surprise by Mickey's detective skills. "Mickey, how do you know?" Chihaya asked.

"( _Giggle_ )…. Simple, while you idols are so busy performing on stage, everyone in the audience was so focused on you as the main attraction to everyone's eyes. And the backstage crew members were also focused on the lighting, sounds, and visual effects for the timing of the idols' songs. Therefore, while every single one in the audience and the crew members were keeping a very close eye on you idols, the crook manages to sneak into the dressing room and stole Iori's stuffed bunny away."

So far, everyone in the dressing was amazed by Mickey's detective skills. However…, "But wait a minute," Yukiho speaks, "How did the crook manage to get pass the security. This place is crawling with a few of them."

"Then that means one thing, Yukiho. The crook was maybe in disguise, or it was done by an inside job."

"Mickey you're amazing as ever." Matt said with a smile.

"Aw gee, I'm not _that_ amazing."

Matt recalls the facts, "So, we all learned is that the criminal sneaked in here and stole Iori's doll while the concert was in progress, and that the crook is in disguise. We just now need to gather more clues of who the criminal _really_ is." Then Matt makes a cheeky look on his face. "And I bet the crook is still inside this theater."

"How can you tell that the thief didn't escape yet?" Jenny asked to Matt.

"If the crook tries to escape and he's in disguise, the security outside the theater will suspect him of why he left the concert early. So he's probably waiting to escape until the concert ends."

"Wow, great thinking, my good neighbor." Mickey said with smile.

"Ah, it was nothing." Matt replied as shyly scratches the back of his head.

"So he's still in the theater huh?" President Junjiro said in a curious mood.

"But…, where and who could he be?" Kotori asked in concern, "That is the question."

"I might know a way." The producer said as he got everyone's attention. "We can ask the crew members and security around to see if they saw any unusual things during the first half of the performance."

The president Junjiro nods in agreement. "A good idea," the president says, "let's get to it." Everyone agreed and start the investigation.

* * *

Few minutes passed by as the idols, the idol production crew members, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny split into groups as they gathered as much of information of the whereabouts of Iori's missing Charles and the thief.

The idols are at the stage discussing the backstage crew members about the crime. One of the crew members, who is the captain of the team, speaks to the idols.

"Do you recall anything suspicious during the first of the concert." Makoto asked and begged.

"Iori's favorite doll is really important to her." Yayoi said in great concern.

"No not really," the captain of the backstage crew said, "We have a good team for the concert, and these people have diligent eyes and hearing when it comes coordination and working together with the stage. My people would inform me if something went wrong during the stage, but so far no report." The idols became worried thinking they didn't end up with any clues. "But I do know this. There weren't any odd activities going around before the concert started. And when the emcee finished introducing the concert, he left the stage and the idols appeared, everything seemed fine. We are so busy focusing on the first half of the concert that we didn't keep track if there was a criminal roaming around. And when the emcee came back on stage for the end of the first half of the concert, everything is still A-ok. That's all I have to say."

"Well, thanks for telling us and giving the information." Haruka said.

"Anytime." the captain then left and went back to prepare the next half of the concert.

"Well let's head back to the others and see what they got." Miki said. The other idols agreed.

* * *

The producer, Kotori, and President Junjiro are at the security room as the crew is talking to the security team.

"Anything unusual during the concert?" the producer asked in a firm tone, " _Anything_?"

"Nope, nothing odd during the concert." said one of the security guards. "We looked at the security cameras very carefully, and nothing. There was no criminal that breached inside the theater, and every security guard and staff employee we checked had a valid identification card. Nothing wrong."

The producer, Kotori, and Junjiro are clueless and worried. "Isn't there something?" Kotori begged, "Did your patrol team ever encounter anything."

Another security guard speaks as he grabs a reporting list of the all the guards who were on patrol during the first half of the concert. "Uh, let's see." he said, "According to our guards, all they saw and reported was the wardrobe people brought the costumes in time for each idols' part of the concert, the crew brought in water bottles and oxygen bottles for the idols, they saw the emcee in the hallways saying he had to get something in his room, but it looked like he couldn't find his own dressing room like he was looking for something as he examines all the room's labels. And lastly the guards watched the public in the theater that looked fine. So I don't know what to say, except everything seemed okay."

The producer and Kotori sighed in concern feeling they've got nothing vital to the crime. "Well, thanks for your support." the producer said feeling a bit worried.

"No problem." said the security guard.

"Well, let's check on the others, and see what they've got." Kotori suggested. The producer and President Junjiro agreed with a nod.

* * *

Mickey Mouse, Matt, Jenny, and Ritsuko are at the front lobby as they talked to the front desk people about the crime. They asked the employees to check the public names of the people on the computer who entered the theater with authorization.

One of the desk people speaks, "We've checked every single one, but all the fans here in this theater are valid. I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Aw gee, there's got to be something." Mickey said in concern.

"Maybe you missed something." Ritsuko said, "Check the computer again."

"Ma'am we are very good at analyzing people who have clearance on their names." The front desk lady said, "But we've nothing on here that looks off. I'm sorry."

"Now what do we do?" Matt said in great concern.

Jenny makes a thought and speaks, "Hmm, what about the employee list?"

Jenny's request got everyone blink in curiosity. "Gee, why'd you say that?" Mickey Mouse asked in curiosity.

"Call it a young woman's intuition."

The front desk lady doesn't understand why, but she checks the employee list and scanned for any odd or particular fraud activity. After a thorough scan, the front desk lady speaks. "Hey, I got something." she said. This got Mickey, Matt, Jenny, and Ritsuko's attention. "According to the employee list, there are exactly 76 workers in this theater for today. However, I checked the list and spotted something. When someone did the attendance and without knowing it, we have an extra employee for the stage's emcee."

"An extra emcee…?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Yeah, I'll call the supervisor and see if an extra employee was involved in today's concert." The front desk lady did as she picked up the phone and called her boss. When she made contact, she talked to her boss about the extra emcee. After a few seconds of quick discussion, the front desk lady puts the phone down and hangs up. "That's very strange, because from what my supervisor told me, he said that no extra emcees are present today."

This made Mickey, Matt, Jenny, and Ritsuko very curious. After making an intrigue thought, Ritsuko speaks. "Thanks Ma'am for the help." she said, "We'll leave now."

"Take care you guys." the front desk lady said.

"Well, at least we have something." Matt noted.

"Let's go to everyone else and see what they got." Mickey said and requested. Matt, Jenny, and Ritsuko agree with Mickey.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the idols, the idol production staff, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are together in the idols' dressing room. With everyone gathered, they share their information of what they investigated so far. But with all the information they got, it seemed they have no lead of who the criminal is.

"I-I don't get it." Haruka said in concern.

"It seemed we're not getting anything from our investigation." Yayoi said in distress.

"Except the one with the extra staff member who was not suppose to be here today." Ritsuko stated.

"Yeah, but… who is that guy?" Chihaya asked.

"I'll bet my backpack that person is the thief that took Iori's doll." Matt said in a firm tone.

"But Matt, who is that person look like?" Jenny said in an uneasy feeling. Matt became unsure again.

"And the show is about to start again." Kotori said to everyone. "We don't have any time left."

It seemed the thief will make a getaway easily, but… "Hot dog! I've got it!" Mickey shouted as he figured out who the thief is. Everyone else heard Mickey's shout and turned towards him.

"Mickey, do you know who the thief is?" Matt asked.

"( _Giggle_ )… I sure do. Everyone, gathered all the stage production people including the host. We've got a thief to catch just before the show starts again."

Everyone else in the dressing room didn't understand why, but they trust Mickey and put the plan into action.

* * *

Few minutes have passed again as everyone, the idols, the staff people of the stage, idol production people, the security, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are behind the stage. With everyone gathered, Mickey Mouse explains every detail of who the culprit is.

"Alright gang, listen up." Mickey said to everyone. "I know just who the culprit is." Everyone listened. "We all know that Iori's doll was in the dressing room right before the idols take the stage to perform. But after they perform on stage for the first half, Iori's doll went missing the moment the idols got back to their dressing room. So from the clues we gathered so far, we know that one of the stage staff members is an extra member who happens to be the thief in disguise, and that the thief managed to steal Iori's doll during the concert."

"So, what does this mean?" Makoto asked.

"This means Makoto that only one person was able to slip through security and managed to nab Iori's doll without any suspicion during the concert. And I know just who it is."

"Who Mickey?" Matt asked in great curiosity.

"Why don't you ask…" Mickey then points to the culprit, "the emcee."

The emcee of the concert flinched in surprise as everyone turned to him in great shock. "W-W-What? How can I be the one?" the emcee scoffed to hear such nonsense, "I'm just an announcer."

"Perhaps mister emcee," Mickey speaks, "but is there a deeper reason of why you are an emcee?"

The emcee scoffed again, "Of course, it's my job to make the audience excited to see their idols appear on stage. After all, it's an easy job."

"Of course it's an easy job." Mickey remained calm, but kept is firm look toward the emcee, "But since it is an easy job, considering you only had one part of that job, didn't you have another job that _you_ wanted to do?"

The emcee became suspicious on Mickey, "W-What do you mean?"

"Mickey, what are you saying?" Jenny said in curiosity.

"Well, let's review our clues we've gathered so far." Mickey remained calm and continues to speak, "We all know that the thief took Iori's doll during the first half of the concert, and the thief managed to sneak past the security with ease. And the thief won't be able to escape this place due to the fact of why the criminal in disguise would be suspicious to leave early before the second half of the concert."

"What's that got to do with me being the culprit?" the emcee said in a grump.

"Well sir, according to the information we've gathered, _where_ were you exactly during the first half of the concert right after you've finished your introduction and the idols just appeared?"

"I was off the stage, that's it. Why?"

"Well, isn't it odd that some of the backstage crew members saw you left the stage, and you came back just when the first half of the concert finished?"

"So, I went off stage for a moment, and then I came back. What's wrong with that?"

Then Matt starts to get suspicious on the emcee. "I see where you are going Mickey." Matt said in a firm tone. "What's wrong with that you say emcee? Well what's wrong emcee is that a few of the security guards in the backstage hallways saw you lurking around."

"So, I was in the employee only areas." the emcee said.

"That's not it. The guards stated that you were scurrying around the hallways while you were looking something. You said you wanted to go back into your dressing room to pick up something and told that to a guard, but a few more guards saw you from a distance that you were looking at all the doors and reading their labels."

"It makes sense." Jenny speaks in a calm and firm mood. "You were searching for something. Something like… oh, I don't know, like… an idol's prized possession?"

The emcee flinched in surprise when he heard what Jenny said. "That's preposterous! I did nothing of the sort." the emcee exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Emcee," Matt speaks, "I mean after all, you're not the _real_ emcee of this concert, are you?"

The emcee now became really shocked as he sweats in fear. "W-What are you… talking about?"

Mickey then speaks, "I asked the security people to do a thorough search around the dressing and storage rooms in the backstage hallways ahead in time…, to look for something."

"A-A-And what's that?"

Just then, the head security guard receives a call on his cell phone. He answers it and speaks, "Hi, this is the head security guard speaking." He listened to every word on his phone and makes a firm look on his face. "I see…, thanks." The guard hangs up his cell phone and speaks to the emcee. "Well mister emcee, if that's who you are, explain what's the reason we found the _real_ emcee inside one of your trunks unconscious and tied up?"

When the idols, the production members, the backstage members, and the other security guards heard what the head security guard said, they all turned to the emcee with a shock on his face.

"I-It… It can't be…" Kotori said in shock.

"But it is." Mickey declared.

"If that's true," Ritsuko speaks up in little fear, "Where's Iori's…?"

"I betcha he still has it inside his coat." Matt stated.

The guards agreed with Matt's thought as they start to near the emcee with an order. "Sir, can we see what's inside your jacket?" a guard asked the emcee.

The emcee didn't respond, but instead he makes an aggressive look. He then quickly pulls out a kitchen knife to everyone as the group and the guards stepped back in fright. "Nobody move!" the emcee shouted. He then takes out something as it greatly surprised Iori, her stuffed bunny Charles. He then aims his knife toward the bunny. "One false step, and you can say goodbye to this ragged doll."

"NO!" Iori cried, "Don't hurt it! That's my most prized doll. Anything but that!"

"Don't worry Iori." Haruka said as she tries to cheer and calm Iori. "We'll get it back…, somehow."

The security team wanted to stop the thief, but making a wrong move can put Iori's most favorite doll in danger. "Sir, what do we do?" a guard asked to his leader. The leader tries to think as he grits his teeth in frustration toward the thief.

"We have to do something." Jenny said in concern.

"Yeah, but how?" Matt said as he panicked a little.

"That's right you slowpoke idiots." The thief said evilly, "Don't take another step closer to me, or you can say farewell to your fluffy little friend." The thief starts to slowly walk away to escape.

Mickey Mouse quickly looks around and tries to find a way to slow down the thief. It was then Mickey spotted a cord surrounding the thief's foot. He follows the cord's line as it ends up near Mickey's feet. Mickey then hatched an idea.

"Any last words you losers?" the thief asked evilly.

"Yeah," Mickey Mouse speaks, "Watch your step." Mickey then quickly grabs the cord and swiftly pulls it as the cord caught the thief's foot. The thief then slips and falls onto the floor and drops his knife away from him.

The thief quickly got up and sees the knife that's far away from him unable for him to retrieve it in time. When he looked back, the thief flinched in shock when Mickey Mouse suddenly races towards the thief. The thief then quickly got up on his feet and flees for his escape. But Mickey Mouse kept chasing after the thief.

"Go Mickey!" Matt shouted and cheered.

It was then Mickey Mouse chase the thief to the backstage stairs that leads up to the stage's lights. The two climbed up the stairs as the chase is on.

"Stay away from me you little mouse!" the thief shouted.

"Not until you give back Iori's doll!" Mickey demanded.

Soon enough, the thief and Mickey reached the top of the stairs leaving the thief to a dead end. Mickey got the crook cornered.

"Ha! Nowhere to go." Mickey said with a grin.

"Not quite kid." the thief said on the contrary. He then sticks Iori's doll out and held over the ledge. "What's it going to be? The doll or me?" Mickey blinked in shock as Iori's doll is on the line.

"Charles! No!" Iori panicked. Everyone else on the stage's floor looked and witnesses the crook's action.

The crook grins evilly, "What's it going to be mouse?"

Mickey Mouse isn't sure what he's going to do. As he panics with sweat, he looks around the area to find something to stop the thief's doing. He then spotted a sandbag just hanging right above the thief's head. He then follows the rope line that's connected to the sandbag. With fortunate luck, the rope to the sandbag is right next to him. And another surprising luck struck him when he sees a pair of scissors next to his feet. Mickey looks back at the thief and grins in confidence.

"Well, got your answer?" the thief asked.

"( _Giggle_ )… I sure do." Mickey replied. He then bends down, got the scissors, and aims it at the rope. He then cuts the rope and speaks, "Going down."

The thief was confused of what Mickey Mouse said, but when he looked up he sees the sandbag falling towards him as the thief screams in fright. The bag hit the crook's face and pushes him toward the ground dropping Iori's doll in midair. As Iori's doll is still in midair, Mickey tries to grab it before it falls down to the ground. Just as the doll is about to fall, Mickey leaped and got Iori's doll Charles in the nick of time. But Mickey became surprise when he sees himself floating in midair as he went over the stair's ledge. Mickey screamed in fear, but just as he's about to fall Matt and Jenny came to the rescue and got Mickey Mouse in time. Mickey looked up and sees Matt and Jenny holding onto Mickey.

"Hey, thanks guys." Mickey said with delight.

"Anytime Mick." Matt replied.

The thief kept falling down toward the stage's floor as he screams. _**BOOM!**_ The crook hit the ground very hard as the sandbag burst open creating a dust cloud for a moment. When the dust cloud disappeared, the thief is covered with sand and his head feels dizzy. Then the security guards came up to the thief and surrounded him. "Sir, you're under arrest in the name of the law." a guard said to the thief. The crook didn't respond but instead he collapsed.

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny walked down the stairs and arrived on the stage's floor safely. Iori and the rest of the idols showed up in front of Mickey and the gang.

"Are you alright?" Chihaya asked.

"Don't worry, ( _Giggle_ )… everything's okay." Mickey said with a grin. The idols sighed in relief.

Then Mickey approaches to Iori and shows her doll. "I do believe this is yours."

"Charles!" Iori is very happy as she got her doll and hugs it with lots of care and love. Iori then looks back at Mickey with a sweet smile on her face. "That's Mickey, you're my hero."

"Aw gee, thanks." Mickey was a little shy from an idol's compliment.

* * *

Soon the guards apprehended the thief, and he was escorted to jail. Iori was so happy to have her favorite bunny doll again in her arms, and the other idols and the idol production people smiled to see Iori feeling happy again. Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are also proud to see an idol smiling again.

"Who would've thought that phony emcee is a thief in disguise who steals someone's valuable stuff for money." President Junjiro said to himself.

Then the producer of the idols shows up next to Mickey and his human friends. "Thanks again you guys," he said with a grin, "I don't know what would've happen if Iori felt depress on stage."

"No problem sir," Matt replied, "We are glad to help."

Ritsuko and Kotori appeared to Mickey and his friends. "I would've think the concert would be a bust if Iori's depression would get the best of her." Kotori said in little concern.

"But you guys prevent on letting that happen." Ritsuko stated, "We thank you for that."

"You're very welcome." Jenny said with a smile.

Then all the idols appeared before Mickey, Matt, and Jenny wanting to thank the trio for kind and heroic deed.

"Thanks a lot for helping Iori." Makoto said with a grin.

"Yeah, you guys are great." Yayoi said in great joy, "Especially you Mickey."

"Uh-huh, we thought that Forehead would mess up if she kept thinking about her lost doll on stage." Miki said.

"Would you quit calling me Forehead!" Iori said in anger.

"But I was surprise to see a mouse being so brave and capturing that criminal." Yukiho said. "How did you do that?"

Just when Mickey was about to answer Yukiho's question, someone shouted. "Hey! There you are." They all turned to the sound and spotted the same ticket guy that Mickey, Matt, and Jenny met at the front entrance of the theater outside. He is approached in front of Mickey and the gang.

"Hey, isn't that the ticket guy we've met at the entrance?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Jenny replied and noticed, "what is it mister?"

"Oh sorry to interrupt," the ticket man said, "but I just want to confirm something." He then pulls out a paper that contains someone's identity information on it. He then looks at Mickey. "You're name is Mickey right?"

"That's me." Mickey replied with a grin, "But why'd you asked?"

The ticket man looked at the paper he got and compares to it and Mickey. It was then he makes a surprising discovery. "I knew it. I thought you were just a con artist, but turns out you're the real deal. According to this data sheet of identities, it proves you're the one and only… _Mickey Mouse_."

"You got it sir." Mickey winked at the ticket man.

But one pause of silence is hung over the idols and the production people. Not a word was spoken for a few seconds, until… "EEEHHHH!?"

"Mickey Mouse!?" Hibiki said in great surprise.

"You mean… Disney's Mickey Mouse?" Haruka said in shock.

"That's right everyone." Matt agreed, "You are talking to the one and only _Mickey Mouse_."

When the idols and the production crew looked at Mickey again with a closer observation, it was no doubt that it really is Mickey Mouse right before their eyes. The idols smiled to see this great phenomenon, and so did the production crew.

Ami and Nami were the first ones to shake both Mickey's hands. "Wow, we are very pleased to meet you." the twins said in sync.

"It's a real honor to meet you in this majestic and wonderful time." Takane said with elegance.

"Wow Mickey, I'm so glad to meet you!" Yayoi said in excitement as her eyes are bedazzled by him.

Miki came forth to Mickey Mouse as she picked Mickey up in her hands. "You're the cutest and greatest mouse I've ever met!" Miki said happily. She then kisses Mickey's face.

Mickey feels a little embarrassed of being kissed by an Anime idol. "Oh gosh…"

"My, this is a wonderful sight to see." Azusa said womanly.

"You bet." Makoto said with a smile.

Iori comes forth to Mickey Mouse as she smiles to him. "Mickey Mouse-san, I want to thank you very much for saving Charles for me." she said kindly. "I never expected that you Mickey Mouse are the hero to me and the idols." She then bows in while holding her dress to Mickey.

"Oh gosh Iori…, I just wanna help people out." Mickey said with little shyness, "I like to be everyone's best friend."

"It's truly amazing to see Mickey Mouse in person." the producer said with a grin.

"I know," Ritsuko said as she is next to the producer, "This is a rare opportunity."

But the moment of seeing of Mickey Mouse ended when the captain of the backstage team called out to the idols. "Places everyone, you're on in five minutes." The idols and the production people heard and nodded as everyone is getting ready to perform the second half of the concert. However, the captain speaks, "But we've got a problem. The guards said the emcee took some injuries when he was defending himself from the thief. He won't be able to speak on stage in his condition. We're gonna need a replacement, and fast."

The idols, the production people, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny begin to worry. They need an announcer otherwise the audience would not be prepared for the idols' second appearance.

"W-What do we do?" Jenny said in concern.

"We need an emcee fast." the producer declared.

"Yeah, but who?" Chihaya asked in concern.

Everyone thought hard for an emcee replacement, until Matt looks at Mickey. Matt's eyes widen as an idea came to him. "I've got it." he said and got everyone's attention. "I know who can be the emcee replacement."

"Who?" Mickey asked.

Matt grins at Mickey.

The seats in the theater are full again as the idol fans are ready to see the idols perform for the second half of the stage. Then the lights started to dim down as the second half of the show is starting. The audience smiled and is ready for the anticipation. Everything is dark until a spotlight appeared on the stage. And coming onto the spotlight is…

"Hiya folks! ( _Giggle_ )" Mickey said to the audience as he got a microphone in his hand. "You ready to see the idols again?" The audience shouted for excitement as a response, but they were a bit confused of a mouse being the emcee. But the audience didn't care for Mickey's appearance. "Then get ready everyone, 'cuz the idols are appearing on stage again!" The crowd shouted in excitement again. "They're on in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Then all of a sudden, the idols popped out from the stage's floors and landed on the stage. The audience shouted in great happiness.

"CHANGIN' MY WORLD! May the changing world shine! CHANGIN' MY WORLD! It's my world, it belongs to me, CHANGE!"

All the idols continued to sing and dance as Mickey went off the stage and headed backstage. He arrives with Matt and Jenny, with the producer, Ritsuko, Kotori, and the president, as they all watched the idols to the very end.

* * *

That sunset afternoon, the concert was over as all the fans left the theater and headed home with their smiles still intact on their faces. But Mickey, Matt, and Jenny stayed behind at the front entrance of the theater as the three started to say their goodbye to the idols and the 765 production people.

"Well the concert is over," Matt stated, "It's time for us to go."

"Thanks for coming to our concert and enjoying our show." the producer said with a grin.

"Especially you Mickey Mouse." Kotori speaks, "You saved the day and saved Iori's happiness."

"We really appreciate that." Ritsuko stated.

"Aw, it was nothing." Mickey said shyly.

"We hope we see you again." Haruka said to Mickey, "We are very honor to meet you."

"Please, do get a chance to see us in another concert again." Makoto said.

"Please! Do see us again." Yayoi begged happily.

"I will sure see you again, whenever I get the chance." Mickey said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Mickey Mouse-san for being our best friend." Chihaya said with a grin.

Mickey blinked for hearing that he's the idols' best friend. "Really, I'm your best friend?"

"Of course Mickey," Hibiki said with a grin, "after saving Iori's doll, you've proven yourself that you're a friend to us idols."

"That's right Mickey," Miki said with a wink, "You're officially our best friend."

"We love you so much Mickey-san." Yukiho said with joy.

"Yep, it's true." the twins said in sync.

Mickey smiles and feels a little shy as he made more friends of the Animes.

"Well, the sun is setting." Jenny stated as she stares at the sun. "It's time for us to go."

"You're right," Matt agreed, "you idols have a good day."

"Goodbye girls," Mickey said and waved goodbye, "See ya real soon."

Mickey, Matt, and Jenny started to walk away and head towards home as the idols and the production team waved goodbye to their three friends.

"See ya Mickey-san." Iori said, "Let's hope we meet again."

"Bye-bye Mickey, Matt, and Jenny." Azusa said, "You take care of yourselves my lovelies."

"See you!" Takane said, "May your kindness shine to us idols forever."

"Take care Mickey and everyone." Kotori shouted, "Thanks for everything." She and other production people also waved goodbye to Mickey, Matt, and Jenny.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking back to their homes, Mickey, Matt, and Jenny are discussing to each other about their day.

"So Mickey, what do you think about those idol Animes?" Matt asked.

"Oh boy, not only I made friends of them, but friends of famous pop stars." Mickey said with delight, "How cool is that?"

"Well Mickey, there are a lot more Animes out there just waiting for you to meet them." Jenny said calmly and happily.

"And best of all, I got a kiss from an idol girl." Mickey was happy for that moment until he realized something. "Oh! ( _Giggle_ )… But uh…, please don't tell that to Minnie for me."

"Don't worry Mickey," Matt said, "Our lips are sealed." Matt winked at Mickey, and Mickey smiles.


End file.
